Vacía
by Atori-chan
Summary: Rin se había sentido vacía antes de haber conocido a Sesshomaru, pero ahora que le ha perdido para siempre, aquel sentimiento ha renacido hasta el punto de llegar a la autodestrucción. TWOSHOOT (FINALIZADO)
1. Capítulo 1

**SUMARY: **Rin se había sentido vacía antes de haber conocido a Sesshomaru, pero ahora que le ha perdido para siempre, aquel sentimiento ha renacido hasta el punto de llegar a la autodestrucción.

**Parejas principales: **Sesshomaru x Rin

**Parejas secundarias: **Inuyasha x Kagome; Miroku x Sango

**Género:**_ Drama, tragedia y romance_

**Aviso importante a los lectores: **Sé que muchos estaréis con ganas de que actualice mis otros fics, pero ya os aviso de antemano que este fic se me ocurrió repentinamente una mañana, y durante día y medio me puse con él finalizándolo en ese lapso de tiempo. El asunto es que pretendía subirlo como oneshoot, pero son 32 páginas. En pocas palabras, en ese día y medio, me sentí súper inspirada, escribiéndolo en tiempo récord y que además está finalizado. Lo subo en tres capítulos para que no os sea tan pesada la lectura. Espero que lo disfrutéis como yo al escribirlo.

**Fecha de finalización: **Viernes, 04 de octubre de 2013

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Inuyasha_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_**VACÍA**_

_by: Atori_

_Twoshoot_

* * *

Una mujer suspiró tras haber recogido la última planta medicinal y colocarla en su canasta. El hermoso atardecer se pronunciaba en el horizonte, y que solo podía apreciarse en aquel manto verde bañado en diversos colores alegres, propia de la época de guerras civiles en la que había decidido quedarse. No podía mentir que su época actual estaba llena de ventajas que carecía la era Sengoku, como era la tecnología y la medicina avanzada. Sin embargo, en contraposición, tenía la oportunidad de disfrutar de aquellas maravillosas vistas que en la actualidad no podía observarse, gracias a los enormes edificios que el ser humano había construido a lo largo del tiempo.

Volvió a suspirar y tras levantarse de aquel claro, se sacudió las hierbas que se habían quedado adheridos a su hakama rojo. La mujer no dudó en pensar que por el momento, lo mejor era disfrutar de aquellos paisajes que aquella era le ofrecía, y sobre todo, de la vida que había escogido y que todavía no existía razón para arrepentirse de su decisión.

Caminando de regreso a la aldea, la mujer recordó que lo único que echaba en falta era a su gentil madre, a su adorable hermanito y a su extravagante abuelo. Había pasado tantos años desde que les había dicho adiós, que a veces se sentía preocupada y deseosa de saber cómo les había ido la vida. Pero ahora ya era imposible saberlo. El pozo devora huesos ya no le permitía viajar al pasado cuando quisiera, como lo había hecho antes.

Una hermosa melodía la sacó de sus amargados pensamientos. La mujer levantó la cabeza para prestar atención. Allí, frente a la cabaña donde ella habitaba, se encontraba la persona por la que había abandonado a su familia, Inuyasha. Un medio demonio con el que había compartido millones de aventuras, y del que se había enamorado inevitablemente. Aunque su historia romántica había estado llena de confusiones, dolor y lágrimas, al final había resultado mejor de lo que ella se hubiera esperado. La amarga y la dura separación que habían tenido tras el fin de sus aventuras, había avivado el sentimiento de amor que se profesaban mutuamente. Había sido ella fue quién había dado el paso para ir a su época y quedarse a su lado para siempre.

La mujer sonrió observando como el hanyou no había cambiado nada, tanto física como en carácter. Inuyasha se encontraba mirando con un asombro de flipado, como a su lado, una joven adolescente le cantaba al pequeño que tenía en brazos. La mujer amplió la sonrisa, cargándola de emoción al ver a ese pequeño infante que había traído al mundo. Su pequeño. Su hijo y el de Inuyasha.

Subiendo sus ojos oscuros, se encontró con el semblante dulce y tierno de aquella muchacha, donde los años también habían pasado para ella, y de qué manera.

La primera vez que había conocido a aquella jovencita, había sido una niña pequeña que, para rareza de Inuyasha y de ella misma, iba felizmente con Sesshomaru, aquel que por aquellos tiempos había sido un demonio cruel y despiadado que aborrecía a la especie humana y sobre todo a su marido Inuyasha. Sin embargo, según el punto de vista de la mujer, tenía la absoluta seguridad que había sido aquella niña, ahora ya adolescente, quién había conseguido cambiar a aquel demonio de frío corazón a uno que toleraba, en cierta medida a la raza humana y a Inuyasha. Sino, ¿por qué se había molestado en tenerla consigo cuando ella era pequeña? ¿Por qué corría a salvarla cuando ella estaba en peligro? ¿Por qué, después de dejarla en la aldea con ellos, aparecía cada semana puntualmente para verla y obsequiarla con hermosos kimonos y joyas como si la estuviera cortejando?

Si en aquel tiempo le hubiesen dicho, que Sesshomaru pisaría un pie en una aldea humana para traerle regalos a una niña humana, se habría carcajeado a gusto por el buen chiste.

Claro que aquello tenía sus consecuencias. Como aquella jovencita seguía conservando la misma inocencia que había tenido de niña, sumados a su dulzura y a un corazón bondadoso hacia todos sin excepción, y los ropajes exquisitos, la convertía en una muchachita hermosa con millones de pretendientes, que Inuyasha se encargaba de espantar. Sabía como se las apañaría Sesshomaru si alguien desconocido se acercara a su _princesita_, como así lo denominaba el hanyou.

La joven adolescente levantó la vista, como si se diera cuenta de su presencia y agitó la mano efusivamente.

-Kagome-sama.

-Ya he vuelto.

Kagome se acercó hasta ellos. Inuyasha que había estado sentado en el suelo, se levantó para cogerle el canasto con las hierbas medicinales.

-Todo bien con Ryu, ¿verdad, Rin? –cogiendo a su cachorro, donde tenía los rasgos característicos de su padre, desde sus orejitas perrunas hasta sus ojos dorados. Lo único distinto a Inuyasha, era el color de su pelo que era negro.

-Y tanto –comentaba Rin con emoción-. Ryu es un encanto de niño. Es tan tierno y tan adorable, que cuando se lo digo a Sesshomaru-sama, él me comenta que no puede creerse que Inuyasha-sama sea el padre.

-¡Keh! Eso es que tiene envidia de que de él nunca saldrán cachorros tan monos como los míos –saltó Inuyasha, que sino fuera porque el youkai no estaba presente, le devolvía las palabras pero a golpe de espada.

Kagome y Rin se miraron y rieron sin poder evitarlo. Sintiéndose ofendido, Inuyasha se adentró en la cabaña con el canasto soltando maldiciones hacia las dos mujeres.

-Seguro que Inuyasha-sama sabe que el hijo de Sesshomaru-sama sería precioso, por eso se ha puesto así.

-Cierto. Hay que reconocer que Sesshomaru no está mal físicamente. Muchas chicas de la aldea piensan lo mismo y hasta me han confesado que te tienen envidia por ser tan especial para Sesshomaru –le dijo Kagome con un guiño.

Rin amplió su sonrisa, adornándolo con un adorable color carmín sobre sus mejillas, desvelando a Kagome, lo que desde hacía tiempo llevaba sospechando.

Por supuesto que al principio, tanto a ella como al resto de sus amigos, les había resultado extraño, por no decir raro, que una niña como ella estuviera de buena gana con un demonio tan despiadado como lo era Sesshomaru. Y Rin hubiera seguido, incluso aún ahora con él, de no ser por la intervención de la fallecida Kaede.

Según lo que Inuyasha le había contado, la anciana Kaede le había sugerido a Sesshomaru, que el lugar de una niña como Rin, era con los de su especie. Rin era tan pequeña, que necesitaba aprender cosas, que los demonios no podrían enseñarle. Rin se había puesto terca y había llorado al no querer quedarse con Kaede y con los humanos. Inuyasha le había contado también, que después de que Sesshomaru aceptara la oferta, Rin se había escapado y se había escondido en el bosque. La joven había pensado ingenuamente, que si lo hacía, preocuparía a Sesshomaru, dejándole con la incógnita si ella estaría bien protegida en una aldea humana. Sin embargo, había sido el propio Sesshomaru quién la había encontrado, a pesar de que aquel día había llovido a cántaros y borrado todo rastro. Tras una larga conversación, de la que Inuyasha ni nadie sabía, Sesshomaru había logrado convencerla para que se quedara con los de su especie.

Como a los pocos días Sesshomaru había acudido a verla, trayéndole un regalo, algo de lo que ella no se sorprendía, todos habían deducido que Sesshomaru le había hecho la promesa de visitarla de vez en cuando. Además, y de lo que todos tenían conocimiento, es que Sesshomaru le había dicho a la anciana Kaede que Rin se quedaría, hasta que ella fuera mayor de edad y pudiera decidir sobre sí misma.

Y aunque según el calendario de la época moderna, a Rin le faltara dos años para tener los dieciocho, Kagome intuía que su decisión sería la de quedarse con Sesshomaru. Solo bastaba verla con Sesshomaru o cuando se hablaba de él, o cómo se acicalaba a conciencia antes de sus visitas, para imaginar que no soportaría estar lejos de aquel youkai de supuestamente corazón frío.

Le recordaba tanto a ella en su juventud, que por eso la animaba y la apoyaba en aquel amor que sentía. Lo sentía por Kohaku, que al parecer sentía algo más que amistad por la joven, y también sentía tener que separarse de su niñera y madrina de su hijo, pero sabía por experiencia propia, que no poder estar con la persona querida, podría llegar a la autodestrucción.

-Sesshomaru ha de estar a punto de llegar, ¿no? ¿Por qué no vas ya a esperarle?

Y eso aumentó el entusiasmo y los colores de la joven tan parecida a los de ella. Sin duda estaba completamente enamorada del demonio.

-¡Sí! –y antes de marcharse, se arregló el pelo con las manos, estiró el largo kimono rosa de mariposas verdes para que no tuviera ninguna arruga y dio un paso hacia atrás para que la observara de cuerpo entero- ¿Me veo bien?

-Te ves preciosa –le contestó la mujer con una sonrisa maternal.

-Gracias, Kagome-sama. ¡Hasta luego! –y Kagome no pudo reprimir una risa, la misma que soltó su hijo, quién con sus manitas estiradas hacia arriba, se despedía de ella.

-Le estás comiendo la cabeza con ilusiones y lo vas a lamentar –le dijo Inuyasha a sus espaldas, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres decir, Inuyasha?

-¿Acaso crees que Sesshomaru con su odio hacia los humanos y hacia mi padre por perder la vida por una humana, se convertirá en la pareja de Rin?

-Pero Rin ha cambiado muchísimo a Sesshomaru y lo sabes, Inuyasha. Además, algo me dice que Sesshomaru siente algo muy especial por ella.

Y aunque Kagome tenía la ferviente creencia en lo que decía, Inuyasha se sentía inseguro. Conocía muy bien a Sesshomaru y como se enorgullecía de sí mismo, y a pesar de haber cambiado muchísimo, dudaba que se rebajara a aparearse con una humana.

Ya le había dado el aviso a Kagome, y aunque debiera dárselo también a la jovencita, le era incapaz de romperle el corazón. Puede que fuese hanyou, pero era demasiado sensible a los corazones sentimentales de las mujeres humanas. Sobre todo, si las mujeres se parecían a Kagome.

.

Rin corría a través del espeso bosque con exuberancia y alegría. Aunque eso no era indicado para una muchacha de caros kimonos, donde podría pasar por alguna princesa. Soltó una risita, al recordar cómo la llamaba Inuyasha, "La princesa de Sesshomaru". Sonaba tan bien que no podía esperar a demostrarle que podía ser una princesa digna de un príncipe como lo era él.

Al atravesar toda la espesura del verde bosque, llegó al comienzo de la montaña, lugar desde donde Sesshomaru descendía de los cielos y caminaba hacia la aldea.

Lo vio a lo lejos y la sonrisa salió por sí sola de sus labios, al tiempo que gritaba su nombre.

-¡Sesshomaru-sama! –saludándolo energéticamente con la mano.

Aunque Sesshomaru siempre acudía todas las semanas a verla, a Rin siempre le parecería una eternidad. Solo hubo una vez que había acudido antes de los siete días, y ese había sido cuando Kaede había fallecido.

Durante el funeral de la sacerdotisa Kaede, Sesshomaru había acudido repentinamente. Eso había supuesto una sorpresa en Rin y en todos los allí presentes. Rin, que estaba siendo consolada por el brazo amigo de Kohaku, había preferido refugiarse en los brazos de Sesshomaru y llorar la muerte de aquella anciana tan bondadosa que la había querido como a una nieta. A pesar de que Sesshomaru no le había correspondido con un abrazo o con palabras consoladoras, a Rin le había bastado con que estuviera ahí y que se quedara con ella toda la noche, velando su sueño y despertándola cuando ella parecía pasarlo mal. Sesshomaru la había cuidado en aquella noche que supuestamente pensaba que pasaría sola, y también lo había hecho en los días posteriores, hasta el momento en que ella ya volvía a ser la misma chica alegre y risueña que todos conocían.

Cuando Sesshomaru tocó el suelo, Rin corrió hacia él con ánimo hasta mantener la distancia prudencial. Se moría por recibirlo con un abrazo, sin embargo no tenía el valor de hacerlo, a pesar de que ya había corrido a sus brazos durante el funeral de Kaede. Pero aquella había sido una situación excepcional, donde no pensaba en las consecuencias ni en lo que sentía por él, solo en la necesidad de que la consolara la persona en quién más confiaba.

-Me alegro de volver a verle, amo. ¿Qué tal se encuentra?

En vez de ofrecerle una respuesta, Sesshomaru le dio el paquete que portaba bajo su brazo derecho y que Rin no tardó en rasgar con gran emoción. Siempre que Sesshomaru venía, le daba un nuevo regalo, casi siempre kimonos, que no tardaba en lucir en aquel día para mostrárselo a Kagome.

El regalo de aquella semana fue otro nuevo kimono para su colección. Su estampado de flores de cerezo con detalles en mariposas lo hacían un kimono hermoso y apropiado para la estación de primavera en la que estaban.

-Muchas gracias, Sesshomaru-sama, es precioso –dedicándole la mejor de sus sonrisas.

El rostro del youkai era inexpresivo, casi frío, sin soltar ninguna mueca de felicidad o de tristeza, algo a lo que Rin ya estaba acostumbrada y que le parecía natural.

-¿Cómo están Jaken-sama y Ah-Hun?

-Rin tenemos que hablar.

Rin torció la cabeza hacia un lado con la incógnita pintada en la cara. Normalmente, su amo le contestaría con una afirmativa y ella empezaría con su monólogo sobre cómo le iba en la aldea o lo adorable que era su sobrino.

Pero si Sesshomaru quería hablar con ella… ¿Y si fuera que le dijera su decisión de quedarse con él o con los de su raza?

La emoción que sintió fueron imposibles de describir, así como la alegría de marcharse antes de lo previsto con Sesshomaru. Le daría pena abandonar a Inuyasha, a Kagome y a su querido ahijado Ryu, pero ella quería estar todos los días con Sesshomaru-sama, demostrarle su cariño y amarlo hasta el fin de sus días. Sabía que se mostraba muy optimista con el asunto, demasiado, por eso es que se había preparado para el rechazo. Si lo hiciera, seguramente sería por lo distintos que eran y su aversión hacia la raza humana, por lo que Rin ya tenía preparado una solución para ello. Si su amo no quería relacionarse con los humanos, ella se convertiría en un demonio para estar a su lado para siempre. Aún no sabía cómo, pero con la ayuda de Kagome, buscaría el método.

-Rin –comenzó Sesshomaru con su voz neutra-, a partir de mañana dejaré de verte.

La sonrisa y la emoción en la humana fue muriendo poco a poco hasta dar paso al asombro y la incredulidad. Su estado de ánimo descendió de tal manera, que no supo arrancar con la típica pregunta, "_**¿Por qué?**_"

Sesshomaru como si lo adivinara, procedió a darle la respuesta. Tenía la obligación de hacerlo, después de todo, ella había formado parte de su vida, aunque para él fuese un lapso corto, pero suficiente en la vida de un humano. Por lo que cortar sus vínculos de repente, era algo que la joven tenía derecho a saber.

-Has crecido, te has hecho fuerte y pareces estar muy cómoda entre los tuyos. Ya no hay razón para que siga cuidándote.

Rin pareció reaccionar ante esas palabras. O sea que Sesshomaru la había estado viendo como una carga.

Bajando la vista y tratando de contener las lágrimas que comenzaban a asomarse, Rin trató de mantener la compostura y confesarle que lo amaba, que quería estar a su lado.

Respirando con dificultades, por lo duro que le resultaba tragarse las lágrimas y mostrarse fuerte, Rin trataba de ordenar en su mente las palabras para decírselo. Pero todo en ella era un caos, y solo atinó a decir.

-Usted me prometió que cuando fuese mayor, podría elegir si quedarme con usted. ¡Me lo prometió! –dicho en un tono que reflejaba la desesperación.

Sesshomaru cerró los ojos con pesadez, luego los abrió mostrando aquel mutismo donde no dejaba entrever a nadie lo que realmente estaba sintiendo.

-No sería apropiado que estuvieras conmigo, ahora que he elegido a una hembra.

El mundo de Rin se detuvo de golpe. No supo si también había dejado de respirar, solo sabía que Sesshomaru había encontrado a una hembra. Una hembra. Una esposa. Y a ella no la tenía en cuenta en su mundo. Estaba dándole el adiós definitivo. Todo porque había encontrado a una esposa. Se repetía constantemente.

-Eso… Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué va a casarse? –preguntó lenta y dolorosamente.

-Así es como lo llamáis en vuestro mundo humano.

Rin tenía la mente en blanco y la boca abierta. Estaba preparada para el rechazo. Había barajado millones de opciones, siendo la diferencia de sus razas y de edades la más prioritaria. Había estado buscando soluciones a todas ellas, incluso consultado a Kagome para que la ayudara. Pero entre todas sus opciones, no había estado la que él se casara con otra mujer. Como siempre estaba pendiente de ella, había caído en la petulancia de que ninguna otra podría alcanzar el corazón de su querido amo.

-Ah… -y no sabía qué decirle, pero estaba claro que confesarle sus sentimientos no era lo apropiado-. Me alegro muchísimo por usted, amo. Siendo así, entonces, entiendo que me quede. No hay problema –dedicándole una sonrisa forzada. Por vergüenza y por orgullo, debía aparentar que estaba bien y que él no supiera nunca de sus sentimientos. ¿Para qué si había encontrado a otra?

-… -Sesshomaru la vio por largo momento y sin decir nada más, se dio la vuelta-. Mañana traeré a Jaken y a Ah-Hun para que te despidas de ellos.

-Claro, claro. Sin problema –esforzándose por no llorar viendo como la despedida era más real.

El youkai de la misma manera que llegó, se marchó volando. Rin seguía asomando una sonrisa forzada y aguantando las ganas de llorar. Aunque Sesshomaru estuviera a larga distancia, olería sus lágrimas. Debía aguantar hasta que llegase a la aldea de Inuyasha. Tenía que aguantar.

Recogió el paquete con el kimono, quizás el último que le regalaría y emprendió el camino de regreso.

.

Cuando Rin llegó, Kagome charlaba amenamente con su mejor amiga Sango sobre las maravillas de su hijo y lo tranquilo que resultaba, todo lo contrario a los siete hijos de la exterminadora, donde desde las gemelas hasta los más pequeños, el del medio y los trillizos, la volvían loca.

-Mira, ahí está Rin –le dijo la exterminadora.

-¡Rin! –exclamó Kagome con alegría- ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

-Veo que Sesshomaru te ha dado un nuevo kimono –aportó Sango, observando el gran bulto bajo el brazo.

Rin las miró por unos momentos. Los deseos de llorar se habían hecho patentes con la cantidad de pensamientos que había tenido durante el camino de regreso: Sesshomaru dejaría de verla y se enfocaría en otra mujer. Sería a esa mujer a quién le daría hermosos kimonos. Sería a esa mujer con quién compartiría su futuro. Sería a esa mujer con quién tendría hijos. Sería con esa mujer con la que compartiría durante años una larga vida juntos. Sería por esa mujer, que él había decidido dejar de verla.

-Eso parece –contestó la joven, forzando la voz para que no notara que estaba quebrada como su alma.

Pero su tono pareció convencer a Sango, pero no a Kagome que de repente la había mirado de forma extraña. Debido a la mirada inquietante de Kagome, Rin no tardó en excusarse con lo primero y escabullirse del lugar. No quería explicarles que Sesshomaru ahora estaba con otra, hoy no. Solo quería estar sola.

Kagome la había seguido con la mirada preocupada. Por unos momentos, se había tele transportado al pasado, viéndose a sí misma, deprimida, a punto de llorar, después de ver como Inuyasha había besado a Kikyo ante sus propios ojos.

Ese apuro tan inesperado y poco inusual había sorprendido a Sango. Kagome le pidió que la esperara y se dirigió a la cabaña de la joven. Estaba segurísima que algo malo le había pasado con Sesshomaru. ¿Acaso Rin le había confesado sus sentimientos y él la había rechazado? Aunque así fuera, ella había sido testigo de su tenacidad en seguir amándole, pasara lo que pasara.

Cuando llegó a la puerta cerrada, se detuvo en seco al escuchar el llanto amortiguado de Rin. Sus sollozos eran desgarradores, que le llegaban al corazón y le producía la misma pena que Rin padecía. Estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y consolarla, hasta que al final desistió. Mirando hacia a un lado, se encontró con Inuyasha, quién ya había olido sus lágrimas. En su cara, aparte de la preocupación, tenía escrito, _**Te lo dije.**_

Suspiró y todavía con la puerta cerrada, murmuró.

-Rin-chan, mi puerta siempre estará abierta para ti.

Y se marchó, dejándola sola con su llanto, como parecía desear.

.

_Al día siguiente…_

Kagome miraba su desayuno sin comerlo. Con Ryu durmiendo e Inuyasha comiendo silenciosamente, se ofrecía un ambiente demasiado tranquilo. Algo inusual porque tanto los desayunos, como las comidas y cenas siempre estaban cargados con la alegre presencia de Rin y su charla interminable sobre las anécdotas que había vivido junto a Sesshomaru, donde algunas les resultaban increíbles para la pareja. Pero esa mañana, al igual que la noche anterior, ella no había acudido a su cabaña. Inuyasha no necesitaba de Kagome, para saber que la jovencita se encontraba indispuesta. Él mismo había olfateado la sal de las lágrimas y escuchado los gemidos lastimosos de la menor. Sabía que Sesshomaru le había dicho o hecho algo horrible, y aunque se encontraba enfadado con él, la impotencia de haber escuchado aquel llanto, podía más con él.

Vio como Kagome dejaba la taza llena sobre el suelo de madera.

-No sé si debería ir –dijo de repente.

-Déjala, parece que ahora se ha tranquilizado. Seguro que se ha quedado dormida de tanto llorar –llevaba unas horas, muy pocas al decir verdad, que la joven había dejado de gimotear y de llorar de desgracia.

A Inuyasha le había preocupado que aquel llanto se prolongara durante tanto tiempo. Incluso había llegado a pensar en verla y consolarla con insultos hacia Sesshomaru para animarla. Pero algo le decía que eso empeoraría la situación.

-Sigue en la cabaña, ¿no?

-¡Claro que sí! ¿Acaso dudas de mi olfato? –repuso ofendido.

-Menos mal –suspiró aliviada, temiendo que hubiera cometido alguna locura. Después de la escapada que había hecho de niña, antes de quedarse en la aldea, no le sorprendería que hiciera algo parecido o incluso peor. Estaba tan sola, sin la compañía de nadie, que muchas cosas horribles podrían cruzar por su mente. Además, Sesshomaru, en cierta forma, había sido quién le había dado la vida y protegido durante su infancia y adolescencia, cuidándola en la distancia.

Realmente no entendía qué pudo haber pasado para que Rin quedara tan devastada.

Kagome notó como Inuyasha se tensó, incluso el pequeño Ryu había abierto los ojos comenzando a protestar para que le hicieran caso.

La mujer no tardó en cogerlo, al tiempo que le preguntaba a su marido qué ocurría.

-Es Sesshomaru. Está aquí.

-¿Cómo? –eso no tenía sentido. El youkai acostumbraba a venir a la aldea una vez por semana. ¿Sería por lo que Rin tenía?

-Y no viene solo –advirtiendo la presencia de aquel pequeño sapo pesado y toca pelotas, que no daba entendido cómo Sesshomaru lo tenía en su equipo. Aunque lo de Rin también era un misterio, por lo que a veces solo podía pensar que su _agradable _hermano fuera un masoquista de primera.

Inuyasha salió de la cabaña seguido de Kagome y del bebé que tenía en brazos y ahí vieron a Sesshomaru con el demonio sapo y al youkai de dos cabezas que raras veces habían visto, pero que había servido como medio de transporte para Rin años atrás.

Aunque Sesshomaru fuese un demonio conocido para los aldeanos, donde algunas jóvenes no podían mentir que fuese atractivo, todavía seguían guardando recelo y miedo. Era por eso, que todos estaban escondidos en el interior de sus cabañas. Los cabezas de familia, preparados por si sacaba su espada diabólica capaz de arrasar con todo.

Solo Miroku y Sango junto a los siete niños, se mantenían en la puerta de la cabaña, observándole con la misma impresión que Inuyasha y su familia.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Sesshomaru? –preguntó Inuyasha.

El youkai ignoró al hanyou, y sus ojos ámbar se centraron en la cabaña donde Rin vivía. Al instante, la puerta se abrió y allí aparecía Rin. Para sorpresa de Inuyasha y Kagome, la joven aparecía natural sin ningún atisbo de lágrimas. Llevaba un kimono de flores de cerezo que jamás habían visto, por lo que dedujeron que habría sido el kimono que Sesshomaru le había regalado ayer.

-Buenos días, Sesshomaru-sama. Hola, Jaken-sama. Hola, Ah-Hun.

-¿Rin-chan? –susurró Kagome extrañada por su actitud.

-Creo que le será más cómodo tanto para usted como para Jaken, que estemos lejos de la aldea. Enseguida vuelvo, Kagome-sama.

De verdad que Kagome no entendía nada. E Inuyasha era otro igual. Solo podían observar atónitos, como Rin guiaba a los tres demonios al interior del bosque.

Si no fuera por las palabras dichas por Rin, cualquiera pensaría que Sesshomaru había venido para llevársela con él.

.

Fueron pocos minutos cuando Rin regresó. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku y Sango se habían reunido en la puerta de la cabaña del primero con millones de teorías. Tanto Inuyasha como Kagome se habían cuidado de no contarles el lamento de Rin. Esperaban que ella misma se los explicara.

-Rin-chan, ¿qué está pasando? –no tardó en preguntar Kagome.

El rostro de la joven era el mismo que el de antes. Todo en ello natural y sin mostrar que había estado llorando toda la noche.

-Nada malo, Kagome-sama.

-Entonces, ¿por qué vino Sesshomaru con ese pesado de Jaken? Él no acostumbra a traerlo y tampoco a venir dos días seguidos –cuestionó Inuyasha.

-Ah… Eso es porque hace tiempo que no veía a Jaken-sama.

-De verdad que tienes un corazón muy grande para apreciar a ese pequeño y molesto demonio –murmuró Miroku rascándose la sien sin entender el afecto de esa joven.

-Jaken-sama no es tan malo como parece ser –sonreía Rin-. Perdonadme, pero pasé una noche muy mala y estoy muy cansada.

Kagome la vio de nuevo marcharse a su cabaña. A simple vista no quedaba ningún tipo de depresión en ella.

-Rin-chan, ¿en serio que estás bien? –preguntó Kagome.

Rin se volteó y le ofreció una sonrisa tranquila.

Parecía que se había recuperado, pensaba la sacerdotisa. Lo único que podía especular es que el día anterior, habría visto algo que habría malinterpretado y Sesshomaru había acudido ese día para aclarárselo.

Todo parecía haberse solucionado, entonces, ¿por qué no se sentía convencida?

.

La intuición de Kagome se había hecho cierta a partir del día siguiente.

Había comenzado cuando Inuyasha se había despertado alterado al percatarse la falta de Rin en la cabaña. Fue salir al exterior, que se tranquilizó al percibirla en el interior del espeso bosque. Tras avisar a Kagome, había salido en su búsqueda y cantarle las cuarenta por andar tan temprano en un lugar tan peligroso. En cuánto la vio, se había sorprendido al verla sentada, con los pies junto a su pecho, apoyada contra un árbol y mirando la nada. Percatándose de su presencia, Rin se había girado para sonreírle brevemente. Una sonrisa breve y casi forzada. Sin decir palabra, se había levantado y emprendido el camino hacia la aldea con un Inuyasha que la miraba con un mal presentimiento.

Aquel día, solo fue el prólogo de los cambios de Rin.

Ella desayunaba, comía y cenaba en casa de Inuyasha y Kagome, pero no decía palabra, solo soltaba una breve sonrisa como si silenciosamente quisiera tranquilizarles de que todo estaba bien. Tampoco quería cargar a Ryu. Y el resto del día, se la pasaba interna en el bosque, sentada en el mismo lugar y en la misma posición como si estuviera esperando a alguien. Kagome le preguntaba la razón y si se encontraba bien, a lo que ella respondía con una afirmativa, así como a sentirse más segura dentro del bosque junto a la naturaleza que tanto le encantaba.

El siguiente cambio se produjo al cuarto día.

A pesar de que a Inuyasha y a Kagome les resultara raro que repitiera el mismo kimono durante tres días seguidos, no le habían tomado demasiada importancia. Habían aludido que a Rin le había gustado tanto, que era por eso que lo usaba una y otra vez. Pero en aquel cuarto día, verla con un viejo kimono como los que usaban los aldeanos, era señal de extrañeza. Bien sabido era que ella tenía decenas por no decir centenas de kimonos, prácticamente uno para cada día del año. Todos ellos hermosos y elegantes. Por lo que no comprendían porque usaba un viejo y usado kimono. Y además, ¿por qué había vuelto a andar descalza como cuando era niña? Sesshomaru le había proporcionado calzado adecuado para protegerla de futuras infecciones, y ahora Rin no lo utilizaba. Rin les había dicho que así se sentía más cómoda para andar por el bosque y que no tenía sentido usar prendas tan extravagantes en una aldea pobre como era aquella.

El siguiente cambio significativo se produjo al octavo día y de manera más notoria.

Sesshomaru no había visitado a Rin el día anterior y Rin había dejado de darles excusas. Solo sonreía breve y forzosamente. Aquello ya era evidente de que algo no andaba bien. Kagome intentó sonsacárselo, pero Rin negaba con la cabeza y sonreía, como si no quisiera hablar más.

Al décimo cuarto día, Inuyasha y los demás comenzaron a intuir lo que había pasado. Además, se añadía un nuevo cambio en la vida de Rin.

Habían pasado catorce días sin noticias de Sesshomaru, por lo que todos comenzaban a sospechar que el youkai se había despedido definitivamente de la joven. Eso explicaba muchas cosas. Kagome comprendiéndola, había querido abrazarla y consolarla, pero ella se había deshecho con suavidad de aquellos gestos, sonriendo como llevaba acostumbrando. E igual que las veces anteriores, se internó en lo más profundo del bosque. Aquel día, Rin no llegó a la hora de la cena. Y cuando Inuyasha y los demás, fueron a verla, ella volvía a negar la cabeza y a sonreír ligeramente. Verla así desgarraba a Kagome, porque le daba la impresión que se esforzaba y trataba de ocultar su pena para que nadie la compadeciera.

Pensó en cómo debería sentirse Rin cuando supo que Sesshomaru ya nunca más vendría, imaginó el dolor que debió de sentir y recordó cómo fue que por su culpa, por alentarla, ella había caído en semejante estado.

Inuyasha también se sentía apenado, más que nada, porque su advertencia había resultado cierta. Si supiera que la joven acabaría así, la habría avisado y hasta prohibido que siguiera viendo a Sesshomaru, aunque tuviera que encerrarla y enfrentarse al youkai para impedírselo.

Al primer mes, Rin era una muchacha completamente irreconocible.

La teoría de que Sesshomaru jamás la volvería a ver, se iba convirtiendo en una cruel realidad.

Si antes Rin no asistía a las cenas, poco después fueron también los desayunos, hasta terminar en no compartir alimentos con Inuyasha y su familia, y pasarla desde el amanecer hasta el anochecer en el bosque.

Luego estaba el hecho de que parecía haberse quedado muda. Ellos en infinidad de ocasiones, trataban de animarla, de abrazarla, de todo lo que estuviera en sus manos, pero ella siempre los rechazaba. Rechazaba la compañía de todos cuando se acercaban al bosque para estar con ella. Y un buen día, dejó también de mostrar esa sonrisa forzada y todas las sonrisas que acostumbraban a ver.

Siempre sola en el bosque, inexpresiva, mirando la nada, rechazando la compañía de todos. Extrañamente solo admitía la de Kirara, y de algún pequeño animal que se le acercaba. Ante esos seres, parecía mostrarse cariñosa al acariciarles o darles alguna cosa de comer que encontraba por ahí. Daba la impresión de haberse convertido en una vagabunda que solo se preocupaba por los seres que no hablaban como ella.

Observando aquel comportamiento, Inuyasha y los demás habían decidido que Kirara se quedara con la joven para que la protegiese. Por lo menos, hasta que supieran porqué Sesshomaru había decidido apartarla de su vida.

-¡Es que te juro de verdad que me importa un bledo lo que sea! –rugió Kagome harta e impotente de no poder hacer nada por la joven. Estaba al límite de todo aquello.

-¡¿Te crees que a mí no me molesta lo que pasa?! ¡Pero Sesshomaru parece haber desaparecido que no lo doy encontrado! –había protestado Inuyasha frustrado al no poder encontrarlo por ninguna parte.

Ante ese estado, Inuyasha y los demás habían compartido la idea de buscar a Sesshomaru y que él arreglara aquello, aunque fuese a tortas.

-Shippo y Kohaku están recorriendo todas las tierras en búsqueda de alguna pista, pero de eso hace mucho tiempo –comentó Miroku con preocupación.

-¿Y si Sesshomaru ha muerto?

Los ojos de los tres presentes se pusieron sobre la exterminadora.

-Pensadlo, para un demonio no es difícil saber cuándo va a morir y si no lo damos encontrado por ninguna parte, no se me ocurre otra cosa que pensar. Quizás se lo haya confiado a Rin porque es alguien importante para él –aunque le pesara decirlo.

-No –contestó Inuyasha con determinación-. Si algo le hubiera pasado a Sesshomaru, yo lo intuiría –apoyando una de sus garras sobre Tetsaiga.

-Inuyasha –murmuró su mujer. Puede que su marido se llevara a muerte con Sesshomaru, pero lejos de todo esa discordia, ambos se profesaban un lazo fraternal muy profundo, aunque jamás quisieran reconocerlo.

-¡Kagome! –fue el grito de alguien en la lejanía.

La aludida y el resto reconocieron la voz de Shippo. Saliendo de la cabaña, no solo se encontraron con el demonio zorro, sino también con Kohaku, ambos empapados por la lluvia que ese día parecía no tener fin.

-Hemos descubierto algo increíble –fue esta vez Kohaku el que habló tan alterado, que preocupaba a los cuatro presentes.

-¡Sesshomaru ha contraído matrimonio con una youkai! –reveló el kitsune.

Fueron Inuyasha y Kagome quiénes se quedaron más asombrados por la noticia que la pareja del monje y la exterminadora.

-Ya entiendo. Como no es muy normal para un demonio con pareja visitar a una mujer humana, se ha despedido de Rin para siempre –objetó Miroku.

-Pero eso no explica porqué Rin ha llegado al extremo de apartarse de nosotros –le siguió la exterminadora sin entender- Puedo entender que le afectara, pero no que nos rechace.

-A no ser que estuviera enamorada de Sesshomaru, ¿verdad? –preguntó Kohaku, dirigiéndose a Inuyasha y a Kagome, aunque más bien era una afirmativa-. Vosotros sabíais que ella amaba a Sesshomaru-sama.

-¿Cómo que enamorada? –repitió Shippo a punto de troncharse por lo absurdo que sonaba-. Si Sesshomaru es siniestro y malvado, mientras que ella es un ángel adorable.

-Pero con ella era distinto –defendía Kagome-. Y ella nunca conoció esa faceta, porque él siempre la protegía.

-Entonces, ¿es verdad eso? –volvía a preguntar Sango incrédula. Sabía que Sesshomaru consideraba a Rin como prioridad, pero no que ella sintiera amor por él.

-La obligué a que me lo dijera porque se le notaba.

-Demasiado –aportaba Kohaku con disgusto.

-Eso significa, que Sesshomaru y ella fueron… -pensando en el apareamiento.

-No, Miroku. Nunca sentí nada de Sesshomaru en ella –aclaró Inuyasha.

-Eso quiere decir que ha sufrido un fracaso amoroso –comprendía ahora la exterminadora-. Pero sigue siendo demasiado extremista.

-Rin me contó en una ocasión –comenzó Kohaku con amargura-, que después de ver morir a su familia, los aldeanos comenzaron a repudiarla y ella acabó por sentirse vacía y solitaria hasta que conoció a Sesshomaru-sama –pausó para agachar la cabeza y recordar cómo ella emocionada le había contado el resto del relato-. Me dijo que él había sido la primera persona en entender su silencio y en dejarla ser como era. Ella se había sentido tan feliz de que por fin alguien pudiera comprenderla, que recuperó el habla después de que él la reviviera con Tenseiga.

-Ya entiendo –dijo Kagome impresionada-. Para Rin, Sesshomaru no solo ha sido el comienzo de una nueva vida, sino el hecho de que alguien distinto a ella la entendiera, hizo que abriera su corazón y a confiar en él y en los de su especie. Y ahora que ya no está, ha experimentado un retroceso.

-Y como Kirara y los animales no hablan, se siente identificada con ellos –completó Inuyasha.

Comprendiendo el problema, ya sabían la solución.

-Ahora solo queda encontrar a Sesshomaru y que haga algo –dijo Kagome decidida.

-Ah, Kohaku y yo descubrimos su fortaleza –aportó Shippo-. Está entre las nubes en un lugar del norte.

-Inuyasha, vámonos. Haremos entrar a razón a Sesshomaru por las buenas o por las malas –Kagome no quería perder más tiempo. No aguantaba un día más ver a su amiga así.

Justo cuando Kohaku estaba por decir algo, avistó a Kirara en su forma gigantesca.

-¿Kirara? ¿No estaba con Rin?

La gata se había acercado al grupo alterada, gruñendo y haciendo gestos alterados como si quisiera explicar algo con palabras.

-¡¿Algo malo le ha pasado a Rin?! –era lo único que Sango podía deducir con aquello.

-¡Inuyasha! –llamó Kagome a su marido espantada del terror, como si él tuviera la respuesta.

El hanyou, gracias a su sentido demoníaco, había entendido a Kirara. Rin, en un descuido de la felina, se había marchado de su lado y cuando Kirara se había dado cuenta, y por culpa de la lluvia había perdido su rastro.

Con aquel presentimiento que había sentido días atrás, latiéndole con fuerza, Inuyasha concentró sus sentidos, dispuesto a encontrar a la muchacha extraviada. Cerró los ojos y trató de ignorar las lágrimas de preocupación de Kagome o los gritos exaltados de los demás. Podía encontrarla, tenía que encontrarla. El olor a sangre, lo alertó por completo. No dijo nada, simplemente corrió y se internó en el bosque.

El resto no tardaron en seguirle. Algunos a pie como Miroku y Kohaku, el resto, montados a Kirara.

.

Cuando Kagome y los demás llegaron, Inuyasha estaba sentado sobre sus pies desnudos. Su cuerpo tapaba el cuerpo de Rin, por lo que no veían nada.

-¡Inuyasha! –bajó Kagome de Kirara, rogando a todos los dioses que no estuviera muerta.

El resto también se acercó y al ver a Rin, todos se quedaron congelados. Inuyasha sostenía el cuerpo de Rin, y trataba de aguantar la ira demoníaca que crecía dentro de él, al tiempo en el que maldecía a Sesshomaru por haber sido indirectamente responsable de ello.

-Rin-chan –susurró Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos. A paso lento se iba acercando a la joven, temblando cuerpo entero.

Ver a la muchacha muerta no era tan terrible como ver aquello.

Rin aún estaba consciente, pero sin llorar por lo que le había pasado, ni siquiera parecía asomar alguna mueca de dolor, y eso que había montones de razones. Desde su kimono viejo y usado totalmente roto, hasta los cortes por casi todo el cuerpo y los sinfines golpes que había sufrido en la cara, deformándola por completo, perdiendo todo aquel atractivo. Aunque lo que más llamaba la atención era el líquido rojo que salía de su entrepierna.

Kagome se llevó una mano a la boca y las lágrimas ya descendieron de sus mejillas. No pudiendo más, atrajo a Rin contra sí y lloró por ella.

Pero nuevamente, Rin quería deshacerse de su abrazo, algo que Kagome no permitía, por lo que Rin comenzó a forcejear con fuerza para liberarse de aquel abrazo como si sintiera miedo. Miedo de Kagome.

-¡Kagome, suéltala! ¡Se está asustando!

Kagome se quedó blanca al percatarse de los temblores. La vio y sus ojos empañados en terror, la dejaron bloqueada.

Rin se apartó de ella y sumergida en su mundo vacío, se puso en pie con dificultades. Los restos del kimono cayeron al suelo, exponiendo más su desnudez. El líquido carmesí, caía a chorros, aunque no tanto. Pero ella no pensaba en ello, mejor dicho, no pensaba en nada. Solo en regresar a su solitaria y vacía cabaña. Era de noche y ningún aldeano estaría fuera. Eso era lo único que le preocupaba.

Inuyasha se sacó su kimono y con el cuidado de no tocarla para no alterarla, se lo colocó encima.

-¡Basta ya! –susurró Kagome llena de lágrimas- ¡Esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos! –gritando con todo lo que sus pulmones daban

Inuyasha no podía estar más que de acuerdo. Sabía que la violación era algo bastante común en aquella época, pero cuando ves a varios hombres abusando de alguien que conoces y usando las armas, provocaba una ira imposibles de controlar. Que dieran gracias a su sangre humana, que sino los hubiera asesinado.

-Miroku, Sango, Kohaku –cargando a Kagome a su espalda-, que ninguno de vosotros se separe de Rin por nada en el mundo. Nosotros vamos a buscar a Sesshomaru.

-Shippo, por favor cuida de Ryu –le pidió Kagome y emprendieron el camino.

.

Sentada en su futon, Rin miraba el color de aquel gran kimono que la tapaba cuando dormía. Rojo y negro. No pertenecía a la colección de kimonos que le había regalado Sesshomaru, de hecho, aquel kimono lo había encontrado por ahí. Después de la despedida del youkai no quería ver ni usar nada suyo. Eso le haría recordar y llorar amargamente, cuando la situación era estúpida.

Aunque estuviera enamorada de él, ¿es que él también lo estaría de ella?

Las cosas no eran así, y ella lo había aprendido de la forma más cruel posible.

Le había perdido para siempre y ya no tenía nada por lo que vivir. Pero tampoco podía quitar la vida que él le había regalado en dos ocasiones.

¿Por qué se había tomado tantas molestias en revivirla si suponía una carga?

.

_-Solo te tuvo contigo para que todos vieran el poder de Tenseiga._

.

¡No!

¡No quería recordar las palabras de aquella mujer!

¡Tenía que olvidarlo!

-¿Rin?

La muchacha alzó la cabeza y girándose hacia un lado se encontró con Kohaku. El joven la observaba con pena y desgracia, sosteniendo bajo el hombro una muda nueva, en una mano una jarra de agua y en la otra un remedio medicinal.

-Mi hermana me ha dicho que te tomes esto –dándole la hierba-. Dice que así evitarás quedar… -pero la palabra no pudo ser dicha.

Rin le observó inexpresiva, y luego nuevamente al rojo negro de su kimono.

-Rin –frustrado, Kohaku se acercó hacia ella y le cogió la mano. Rin se sintió asustada por ese acto y quiso retirarla, pero Kohaku no le ponía las cosas fáciles-, escucha, Sesshomaru se fue, te abandonó por otra.

–…–fueron esas palabras, las que hizo que dejara de forcejear.

-Es un demonio como cualquiera que no le importa la vida humana. Por eso, no tienes que pensar que todo está perdido. Tienes amigos que te quieren… y yo… también. Yo te quiero más que ellos.

-… -Rin le miró como si no reconociera al muchacho que tenía a su lado.

-Has estado tan cegada por él, que no te dabas cuenta, pero yo ya no aguanto cómo te estás destrozando por alguien que no te merece.

-… -Rin volvió a mirar el kimono.

-¡Por favor, date cuenta Rin! Si significaras algo para Sesshomaru, te estaría vigilando y habría evitado que fueras violada por otros.

-…

-Por favor, Rin, vuelve a ser la chica de antes. Por favor –implorando con lágrimas, apretándole la mano.

-…

.

Definitivamente el lugar que Sesshomaru había establecido como su nuevo hogar, había estado muy apartado y escondido de donde estaban ellos, aunque debían reconocer que era enorme y ostentoso. Sin embargo, ahora, tanto Inuyasha como Kagome no tenían tiempo para maravillarse de la grandeza de su hogar.

Subiendo las largas y numerosas escaleras que llevaban a la puerta principal, tuvieron la presencia de una hermosa daiyoukai esperándoles en el último escalón.

De porte elegante y cargada de ropajes que simbolizaban la realeza, aquella youkai los miraba con el ceño fruncido. Sus ojos azules como el hielo parecían atravesarles, en especial a Kagome, como si fuese una amenaza.

-Os ordeno que os vayáis de mi casa antes de que tenga que manchar mis garras con seres inferiores.

Inuyasha arrugó la frente, descubriendo que esa debía ser la nueva esposa de su medio hermano. No dudaba que era hermosa. Aunque su cuerpo era cubierto por todas esas capas de ropa, tenía la piel de porcelana, con el uso del maquillaje justo para embellecerla. Sus ojos eran azules y fríos y su melena era de un color rubio platino que le llegaba hasta el suelo y que lo tenía adornado con perlas. Toda una belleza, pero antipática y desagradable, justo como Sesshomaru cuando lo habían conocido por primera vez.

En definitiva, estaba claro que Sesshomaru jamás había sentido nada por Rin, pues no hacía falta compararlas para ver que eran como el día y la noche.

-Hemos venido a ver a Sesshomaru –dijo su mujer con el odio creciente ante esa mujer.

-¡Ju! –apartando un mechón de su larga cabellera tras la oreja, en un gesto presuntuoso- Lo siento por vosotros, pero no se encuentra en palacio, casi nunca está, excepto por las noches. Y desde luego, no pienso dejar que unos seres inferiores como vosotros, me estropee una noche con Sesshomaru.

-¡Pues si te crees que nos vamos a marchar por las buenas, estás equivocada! –gritó Kagome decidida en sus palabras.

E Inuyasha ya estaba con la mano sobre el mango de la espada. Aunque no le gustara luchar contra mujeres, aquella sería otra de las tantas excepciones con las que había luchado. La mujer sonrió con impertinencia, dispuesta a concederle la batalla.

-¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Y aquella voz fue suficiente para detener el duelo y que se enfocaran en el recién llegado.

-¡Sesshomaru! –exclamó la mujer youkai feliz al ver a su marido escalones más abajo- ¡Estos dos parásitos han invadido nuestro hogar! Parece que quieren hablar contigo.

El youkai miró a la mujer y luego a su hermano donde su odio era más vivo que la primera vez que se habían conocido.

-Sentí un olor extraño por mis dominios, y eras tú Inuyasha. Parece que has venido a decirme algo.

El sonido seco fue lo que resonó en aquel palacio.

La mujer youkai se había quedado estupefacta a lo que había pasado, lo mismo que Inuyasha, donde todo su odio y enfado se habían esfumado dando lugar a la sorpresa. Sabía que su mujer estaba muy furiosa, pero no hasta el punto de abofetear a Sesshomaru.

-¡Miserable! ¡ERES UN MALDITO MISERABLE!

Sesshomaru extrañado no solo por su insolencia, sino por sus palabras, observaba a la mujer inexpresivo.

-Tú… Tú… ¡HAS DESTROZADO LA VIDA DE RIN!

-¡Pero…! -la mujer youkai tembló de ira al ver como una mísera humana le había levantado la mano e insultado a su marido. Con los ojos brillándole, su aura demoníaca comenzó a incrementarse, llamando la atención de Inuyasha- ¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES?!

-¡Kagami, silencio! –ordenó Sesshomaru dirigiéndose a su mujer, quién no pudo evitar sentirse acongojada y a disminuir su aura demoníaca, luego Sesshomaru se enfrentó a Kagome- ¿Qué le ha pasado a Rin?

-¡LA HAS DESTROZADO! ¡PRÁCTICAMENTE LA HAS MATADO POR DENTRO Y POR FUERA! ¡POR TU CULPA, ELLA…! ¡Ella…! –recordarlo era terrible. Pronunciarlo era repugnante. Y pensar que no había derramado lágrima, la destrozaba.

Ver a la mujer de su medio hermano, Sesshomaru contuvo la calma. Se enfocó en Inuyasha, esperando de él una respuesta.

-¿Qué le ha pasado? –exigió saber.

-Ella… -no podía decirle que había sido violada. Viendo a la mujer que había escogido como esposa, tan distinta a Rin, no tenía sentido ninguno contárselo, cuando seguramente no le daría importancia-. Ha perdido las ganas de vivir.

-¿Ha manifestado deseos de suicidarse?

-¡Claro que no!

Inuyasha no podía creerse lo que su hermano le había preguntado. Daba la impresión de que si Rin llegara a ese extremo, él quizás haría algo. Y solo quizás, porque con aquella calma tan frívola ante sus palabras, ya imaginaba que tenía que sacar su espada para obligarlo a que fuera con ellos a la aldea.

-Solo ha pasado un mes. Ya lo superará –decretó subiendo los escalones para dirigirse hacia su esposa, quién sonreía satisfecha por las palabras de su marido.

-¡¿Eso es todo?! –preguntó Inuyasha alucinado- ¡SESSHOMARU ELLA HA DEJADO DE COMER! ¡NO HABLA NADA Y YA NO SONRÍE!

Sesshomaru detuvo su paso. Un recuerdo fugaz surcó en su mente. Aquella Rin que había visto en el bosque y que había pretendido salvarle la vida.

-¡SE PASA SOLA EN EL BOSQUE! ¡NO QUIERE ESTAR NI CON KAGOME NI CON NADIE!

Realmente aquellos síntomas eran los mismos que cuando la había conocido por primera vez. En aquel tiempo, ella era una vagabunda, sucia, pero que le había prestado su ayuda, dentro de todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

Sin embargo, lo que todavía seguía perenne era aquella sonrisa dedicada en aquel rostro deformado que jamás supo porqué había sido. Una sonrisa tan dulce, tan sincera, tan inocente que ese simple gesto fue lo que le había dejado cautivado.

-…

-¡SESSHOMARU!

La había conservado consigo, porque quería descubrir por qué le llamaba tanto la atención aquella sonrisa, a pesar de considerar la opción de dejarla en alguna aldea humana. Pero nunca lo hizo, hasta que Kaede se lo había propuesto.

En realidad, la opción de dejarla había sido algo que le había disgustado, por la simple razón de que quería seguir viendo día tras día, aquella sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a él. Pero, como su orgullo era más grande, había acabado accediendo a la oferta de aquella anciana.

En consecuencia, Rin se había ido corriendo lejos del lugar. La espesa lluvia habría dificultado su rastro para todos los que estaban allí, menos para él.

Solo le habían bastado cinco minutos para haber dar con su paradero.

.

_La lluvia era copiosa, dolorosa y fría para cualquier ser humano. Y para Rin no debería ser la excepción. No era extraño haberla encontrado refugiada bajo el hueco de un grueso árbol. Tiritaba y se abrigaba con sus manos, pero también podía oler la sal de sus lágrimas._

_-Rin, sal de ahí –a pesar de haberla encontrado, el hueco era demasiado pequeño para que él pudiera sacarla a la fuerza._

_-¡No quiero! –soltó como la niña pequeña y terca que era- ¡Usted no me quiere a su lado! ¡Así que me quedaré aquí y moriré!_

_La palabra muerte vinculadas a Rin era algo que no gustaba para nada al demonio. Y lo comprobó en sus carnes cuando casi la perdía de verdad. Pero gracias a su madre, la niña había resucitado y había visto aliviado ese dulce sonreír que tanto le encantaba. _

_-Rin, deja de decir tonterías._

_-¡Para usted siempre son tonterías! –repuso ofendida por la conmoción que sentía- ¡No me quiere! ¡Hala, pues yo tampoco le quiero! ¡No le quiero! ¡Le odio!_

_-…_

_Sesshomaru se sentía impresionado consigo mismo por el impacto que le habían causado esas palabras. Le habían resultado venenosos como los tentáculos de Naraku clavándose en el cuerpo._

_-Sesshomaru-sama… -para su sorpresa, la niña había salido de su escondite mostrando arrepentimiento y dolor- Lo siento… ¡Lo siento mucho! –echándose a correr hacia él y lanzándose a sus brazos- ¡Lo siento! ¡No quería decirle eso! ¡Lo siento! ¡Perdóneme! ¡Por favor!_

_Un suspiro silencioso escapó de los labios del youkai. La niña lloraba y escondía sus lágrimas en su pecho._

_No quería verla llorar, lo ponía furioso._

_-Rin, deja de llorar, mírame y escúchame._

_La niña haciendo un esfuerzo por acatar las órdenes de su señor, trató de contener las lágrimas._

_-Hagamos un trato, tú te quedas con los de tu especie y cuando seas mayor podrás elegir si quieres quedarte conmigo._

_-¡Pero…!_

_-Rin, esa anciana tiene razón. Debes aprender cosas que ni yo ni Jaken puede enseñarte._

_-Pero… -apenada por la lógica en esas palabras y a punto de llorar._

_Sesshomaru cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo._

_-Vendré a verte una vez cada siete días._

_Rin lo miró como si viera el rayo de sol tras las densas nubes._

_-¿Lo dice de verdad?_

_El demonio asintió._

_-¿De verdad que vendrá a verme? ¿De verdad?_

_La mueca del demonio fue fastidiosa. Aunque soportara a su humana, odiaba cuando se repetía con tonterías._

_La idea de que fuera a verla, parecía animarla._

_-Pero de verdad que venga a verme, ¿eh? Prométamelo._

_La mueca en Sesshomaru se hizo más latente, bajó a la niña al suelo, pero ella siguió empeñada en que se lo prometiera._

_-¡Sesshomaru-sama, prométamelo o me quedo aquí para morirme!_

_Obstinada como solo ella era y astuta, a sabiendas que no le permitiría semejante atrocidad, Sesshomaru cedió a hacérselo prometer. No había nadie a los alrededores que lo viera, así que su orgullo quedaba salvado._

_-Te lo prometo._

_-¡Con el dedo meñique! –exponiendo el suyo propio._

_¡LA NIÑA ESTABA LOCA SI PENSABA QUE LO HARÍA DE ESA FORMA INFANTIL Y ABSURDA!_

_Pero un estornudo de su parte, volvió a hacerlo desistir. No había nadie, se recordó._

_Junto su meñique con el suyo y ella lo agitó un par de veces._

_-Promesa, promesa, si se rompe se lamentará._

_Tan absurdo y tan humillante que daba gracias a que Jaken o Inuyasha no estuvieran presentes._

_-¡Muchas gracias, Sesshomaru-sama! _

_Pero en compensación tuvo esa sonrisa que tanto encantaba. Inconscientemente, sonrió él también._

.

Durante años había cumplido aquella infantil promesa de visitarla. Incluso la había hecho una visita antes de lo previsto. Había sido cuando la anciana Kaede había fallecido. Lo había sentido en el aire, como la lluvia que lloraba por su protegida.

.

_Sesshomaru observaba el lugar, donde lo mayoría de los allí presentes lloraban por esa vieja sacerdotisa. Rin no lo hacía, solo miraba con un gran vacío en sus ojos la muerte de aquella humana que la había cuidado. El exterminador estaba a su lado, abrazándola y tratando de consolarla. Eso le produjo una rabia controlable a ojos de su hermano. Había ayudado que Rin se diera cuenta de su presencia, se soltara de Kohaku y corriera hacia él, liberando ese llanto que había estado guardando, para que el demonio no hiciera ninguna locura._

_Él sabía muy bien que ella no lloraba ante los demás. Lo hacía sola, guardándose la pena o ante alguien como él, que no la consolara. Tenía la maldita costumbre de rechazar las palabras consoladoras que la gente le ofrecía. Pero en fin, eso le aseguraba de sentirse único ante ella._

_Aquella noche se había quedado a su lado, hasta que dejase de llorar. Y por primera vez en su vida, se había internado en una cabaña humana. La pobreza estaba por todos los lares, y aunque no era el momento de expresarlo, no podía evitar pensar que si estuviera en el nuevo palacio que estaba construyendo y con él, estaría mucho más cómoda._

_Fue en esa noche, observando a Rin dormir que Sesshomaru deseó otras cosas más reveladoras._

_Sesshomaru le había dicho, por no decir ordenado, que dejase de llorar, explicándole que la muerte era algo inevitable en la vida de todo ser vivo. Ella, inmediatamente había pensado en si en él también sucedería. _

_Sucedería sí, pero jamás había llegado a planteárselo. Tan acostumbrado a la larga vida, que nunca pensó que algún día su vida podría tener fin. Luego, tras ver a la muchacha que se mostraba disgustada y preocupada, pensó en ella muerta como el ciclo indicaba._

_-Es innecesario pensar en la muerte, cuando puedes aprovechar el momento con cosas mejores –le dijo._

_Ella lo pensó como si le hubiera revelado el misterio más grande del mundo._

_-Tiene razón –asomando su sonrisa sincera y pura-. Es mejor aprovechar el momento que pensar en cosas inevitables._

_El youkai asintió complacido._

_-Duerme –le ordenó._

_-¿Se quedará conmigo hasta mañana? –aunque fuese una petición, Sesshomaru no podía negarse ya que ella le había cogido la mano, obligándole a que se quedara._

_-Duerme –volvió a decir._

_Viendo como el youkai se acomodaba a su lado, Rin amplió su sonrisa._

_-Buenas noches, Sesshomaru-sama –cerrando los ojos._

_Con la sonrisa pintada en la cara, a Sesshomaru pareció que estaban en aquellos tiempos en que ella viajaba con él. Disfrutar de aquella sonrisa le tranquilizaba tanto, que no supo cuando o cómo, que su mano libre ya había viajado hacia su mejilla, acariciándola, sintiendo la misma suavidad que cuando la había tocado en aquella ocasión hace años. Ella suspiró encantada por esa caricia y moviéndose ligeramente, Sesshomaru tuvo una visión muy clara de su cuerpo, descubriendo cómo Rin había dejado de ser una niña. Apartó la mano bruscamente al sentirse tentado de querer explorarlo._

_Sonriendo con amargura, Sesshomaru se percató de muchas cosas._

_La molestia hacia Kohaku._

_Que le hubiera dicho que le odiara._

_Su insistencia en querer verla sonreír._

_Su madre lo iba a matar cuando supiera que al igual que su padre, se había enamorado de una humana._

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Realmente esta es una idea de la que me siento orgullosa. Como dije en las notas iniciales, este fic se me ocurrió durante la mañana de un sábado mientras me iba despertando. A la mente se me vino el hecho de un Sesshomaru que le dijera el adiós definitivo a Rin, aunque originalmente no tenía pensado que fuera tan dramático. Vamos que planeaba que se despidieran con una noche juntos, pero eso no me convencía y pensando y pensando rápidamente fui desarrollando esta idea, metiéndome de lleno en ella, donde en ningún momento vacilaba sobre lo qué poner o cuánto borrar. Lo tenía todo claro. Estaba tan entusiasmada con la idea, que incluso cuando volví del trabajo por la noche (el único momento en que paré fue para ir a trabajar) seguí escribiéndolo hasta las cinco de la mañana. Realmente me ha dado un subidón de inspiración.

Pues espero, y deseo realmente que os haya gustado esta idea, donde no sé si os habéis dado cuenta de que he añadido una técnica narrativa que no suelo usar casi nunca.

Por otro lado, os diré y GARANTIZO que la semana que viene este fic será actualizado y finalizado.

Ahora os dejo con las dudas de porqué si Sesshomaru está enamorado de Rin porqué le dijo adiós y se buscó una nueva esposa.

Nos vemos la semana que viene.

'Atori'


	2. Capítulo 2

**SUMARY: **Rin se había sentido vacía antes de haber conocido a Sesshomaru, pero ahora que le ha perdido para siempre, aquel sentimiento ha renacido hasta el punto de llegar a la autodestrucción.

**Parejas principales: **Sesshomaru x Rin

**Parejas secundarias: **Inuyasha x Kagome; Miroku x Sango

**Género:**_ Drama, tragedia y romance_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Inuyasha_ no me pertenecen, sino a su creadora Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

_**VACÍA**_

_by: Atori_

_Twoshoot_

* * *

_Último capítulo:_

Rin seguía observando el kimono rojo y negro que usaba para taparse con la mirada perdida. Luego a Kohaku quién se había quedado dormido a su lado y repentinamente, en sus ojos se dibujó, después de tanto tiempo, la depresión. Él le había dicho lo que por todo ese tiempo no había querido escuchar, la marcha definitiva de Sesshomaru.

Rin apretó el largo y viejo kimono.

Sesshomaru ya no la visitaría más, a pesar de que en su corazón aún albergaba una pequeña esperanza. Ni siquiera estando en el bosque expuesta a los peligros, había acudido para ayudarla cuando millones de cosas le podrían haber sucedido. Y así había sido en aquel día cuando aquellos hombres habían comenzado a golpearla y a ultrajarla.

Pero Sesshomaru no había venido a rescatarla. La había desentendido, para ocuparse de alguien de su categoría y que no fuera molesta.

.

_-Solo te tuvo contigo para que todos vieran el poder de Tenseiga. _

.

Eso le había dicho aquella mujer youkai que se había presentado como la esposa de su amo. Una mujer de increíble belleza, donde las diferencias entre la youkai y ella eran infinitas. Pero a Sesshomaru le interesaba esa clase de mujer.

Aún así, siguió creyendo en aquel demonio que había conocido hace años. Había continuado con su travesura de estar escondida en el bosque, como había hecho de pequeña, para preocuparlo y decidiera llevársela con él. Albergaba que, tras todos los momentos que habían vivido, que Sesshomaru sintiera algo muy especial por ella. Y Kohaku le había abierto los ojos con la cruel realidad. Una realidad que la destrozaba por dentro y que no quería soportar.

Dejó de apretar el kimono, al hallar la solución. Tenía que regresar al lugar del que nunca debió haber salido.

.

.

.

-¡SESSHOMARU, ¿ME ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO?! –rugió Inuyasha despertando al inuyoukai de sus recuerdos.

Tras unos instantes de silencio, el youkai dedicó una mirada de reojo a su medio hermano mostrándole su inexpresividad. Luego se centró en Kagami, la mujer que había escogido como esposa completamente opuesta a Rin. Lo había hecho simplemente para olvidarse de ella. Tenía que hacerlo porque sus sentimientos habían mantenido una feroz batalla contra sus instintos, siendo estos últimos vencedores en toda regla.

Después de haber reconocido que amaba a su protegida, Sesshomaru había comenzado a verla con los ojos de un hombre posesivo y a desearla con ferocidad.

Cuando ella salía a recibirlo, su aroma lo volvía tan loco, que al regresar, tenía que matar a algún youkai de baja categoría para desquitarse.

Cuando la veía en compañía de Kohaku, las ganas de hundir sus garras venenosas sobre su pescuezo iban en aumento.

Sin embargo, la escena que más le impactaba, era la de ella cargando al hijo de Inuyasha, con la misma dulzura y cuidado que una madre. Muchas veces, distorsionaba aquella imagen y la veía a ella cargando a su cachorro, al hijo de ambos. Era entonces, cuando sus instintos primitivos se hacían más patentes.

Fue la semana antes de decirle que se marchaba, que se dio cuenta de que su deseo incontrolable podría ser muy peligroso tanto para ella como para algunos.

.

_-Rin no está. Ha ido a recoger unas hierbas, pero de eso hace mucho, así que no tardará en llegar. _

_Sesshomaru observó a su _cuñada_, luego al estúpido de su medio hermano apoyado contra el marco de la puerta que lo observaba desafiante. Volvió a mirar a la mujer y la sonrisa pícara dibujada en sus labios, lo enfadó. _

_Sin ninguna gana de esperarla con aquellos dos seres de emociones distintas, Sesshomaru decidió ir a buscarla él mismo. Algo que la mujer pareció entender, ya que con la misma picardía que en su sonrisa, le había gritado que le dijera que no se retrasara mucho. _

_Si la humana pensaba de verdad que le daría aquella advertencia, es que todavía ignoraba quién era Sesshomaru._

_._

_No le había costado nada encontrarla. Aunque su aroma fuese tan delatadora, el sonido de su voz al cantar, era el segundo complemento para que pudiera localizarla sin problemas._

_Siguiendo su aroma y el dulce cantar, Sesshomaru cruzó el arbusto que separaba la espesura del bosque del claro y lo que vio lo dejó de piedra._

_Allí estaba ella, cantando sí; con el canasto a un lado, también; pero además, al lado del canasto con las plantas ya recogidas, se encontraba el último kimono que le había regalado y la joven sumergida en el agua, nadando de un lado para otro feliz, ajena a que alguien, como él, pudiera verla desnuda._

_Ver a una mujer desnuda no tendría por qué impactarle tanto. Ya había visto y estado con otras hembras décadas atrás. Pero cuando la joven en cuestión se trataba de una humana como Rin, por la que sentía aquello que llamaban los humanos, amor, y un deseo desenfrenado en poseerla, la cosa cambiaba muchísimo._

_Ver su desnudez al completo al nadar boca arriba, produjo que el demonio comenzara a respirar con fuerza. Sus ojos ámbar cambiaron al rojo sangre y sus uñas se afilaron desmesuradamente. En esos momentos, Sesshomaru no razonaba, solo tenía el firme deseo de sacarla del agua y sentarla encima suya. _

_Su instinto estaba fuera de control, al igual que cuando había sido un cachorro y no había tenido uso de razón al transformarse en el enorme perro que originalmente era._

_Dio un paso dispuesto a marcarla suya, a embestirla con ferocidad una y otra vez, pero un olor desconocido y nauseabundo lo detuvo. _

_Un humano._

_Sus ojos sangre lo descubrieron al otro lado de la orilla, espiando a la humana y retorciéndose de placer._

_¡Imperdonable!_

_¡Nadie observaba a SU humana y vivía para contarlo!_

_Y así había hecho. Su instinto, en vez de acatar al deseo de macho que sentía, se centró en el asesinato de aquel humano. _

_Después de haberle sacado el corazón con sus garras, Sesshomaru había vuelto a la normalidad, como si se hubiera quedado satisfecho con el asesinato._

_Su mano impregnada en la sangre humana de aquel hombre, le había hecho recapacitar._

_Aunque había matado a incontables humanos por haberle estorbado, había dejado de hacerlo desde que estaba con Rin. Incluso se había tranquilizado a la hora de luchar contra Inuyasha. Sin embargo, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no perdía la razón de esa manera y mataba de forma tan cruel._

_Escuchó como Rin salía del agua para ponerse el kimono, ajena a todo lo que había sucedido._

_¿Qué tal si la próxima sangre que yacía sobre sus garras era la de Rin al querer resistirse?_

_¿Qué tal si volvía a perder la compostura y ella comenzaba a mirarle con miedo?_

_Cerró la garra ensangrentada con fuerza._

_¡Nunca!_

_Eso nunca le sucedería con Rin._

_Una vez que Rin estuvo vestida y con la decisión de regresar a la aldea, el demonio voló para descender frente a ella y hacerle creer que había llegado de frente._

_La joven en cuanto le había visto, sonrió a más no poder y corrió a recibirle como siempre. Mirándole de arriba abajo con su risa risueña, notó el nuevo paquete para ella, pero también la garra con la sangre de aquel humano._

_-¡Sesshomaru-sama, ¿qué le ha pasado?! ¡¿Se encuentra bien?!_

_-No es nada._

_-¡Déjeme ver! –cogiéndole la garra, examinándola con cuidado, mientras que él la examinaba a ella._

_Las gotas de agua aún resbalaban por su larga cabellera oscura impregnándole los sentidos. Su kimono se adhería al cuerpo de la humana como una segunda capa de piel, y la apertura del kimono, lo llamaban de una forma sugestiva. _

_-Sesshomaru-sama, ¿tiene problemas respiratorios? –preguntó la humana ingenuamente._

_¿Problemas respiratorios? Repitió él._

_¿Otra vez había perdido el control?_

_Rin lo observaba con preocupación y eso a Sesshomaru parecía ser tentador. _

_Apartó su garra y le dio el paquete. Despidiéndose de ella, con la promesa de volver la semana que viene, Sesshomaru se había ido con la decisión de pensar aquel asunto detenidamente y buscar una solución, antes de que todo terminara en tragedia._

.

La única solución a la que había llegado era la de apartarse de ella. Decirle adiós para siempre. Confiaba en que el tiempo y la compañía de Inuyasha y los suyos, la ayudasen a sobrellevarlo. Después de todo, él sabía sin que ella le dijera nada, lo que la humana sentía por él. No era estúpido y ella era un libro abierto que no sabía ocultar sus sentimientos.

Rin era muy joven, y aunque el primer amor era algo muy especial para los humanos, ella acabaría por superarlo. Había confiado en ello.

-Ya te lo he dicho, Inuyasha. Rin acabará por superarlo. No deberías montar un montaña de arena por un asunto estúpido –si se ponía cruel, y si Rin se enteraba, ayudaría a que pudiera olvidarle.

-¡Asunto estúpido! –repitió Inuyasha sin saber si reírse o montar en cólera por la ignorancia de Sesshomaru. Sin embargo, Kagome se le había adelantado.

-¡¿LLAMAS ASUNTO ESTÚPIDO A QUE RIN HAYA SIDO VIOLADA?!

Los ojos de Sesshomaru se agrandaron como platos y así miró a la humana quién no podía soportar más su insensibilidad.

-¡Por tu culpa Rin ha perdido el habla, el apetito, el apego hacia nosotros, su sonrisa y ahora…! –incapaz de pronunciar tan terribles palabras- Y lo peor… ¡es que no llora ni se lamenta! ¡Es como una muñeca! ¡Vacía y sin sentimientos! ¡Tú has convertido a Rin en eso al dejarla! ¡Tú deberías saber que para Rin, tú eres su mundo! –le recriminaba Kagome con voz ahogada. Le apenaba tanto lo sucedido a Rin, que no podía soportar la indiferencia del demonio.

Sin embargo, las palabras de Kagome parecían no haber sido escuchadas por Sesshomaru. Él estaba más centrado en la confesión de antes. Rin violada. ¿Rin violada?

Sin decir palabra, voló por encima de la pareja a la velocidad de la luz, donde en cuestión de pocos segundos, ya nadie pudo avistarle.

Sesshomaru había escuchado la voz de su mujer llamándolo, pero él no podía pensar ahora en ella y en que imaginase cosas raras como la infidelidad. Su mente se encontraba única y expresamente en Rin.

¿De verdad que Rin había vuelto a ser la niña antisocial de antes? ¿De verdad que había sido mancillada por otro? Cuando supiera quién había sido, si la muerte se lo hubiese llevado, se ocuparía de revivirlo con Tenseiga y matarlo él mismo.

.

Fueron pocos minutos los que le llevó llegar a la aldea de Inuyasha, encontrándose con la alteración de los más cercanos al hanyou.

El monje y la exterminadora le observaron con cierto miedo cuando lo habían visto llegar, por no hablar de Kohaku que se había quedado como el papel. Enseguida supo la razón, Rin no estaba en la aldea.

Soltando una mueca de fastidio, Sesshomaru se internó en el bosque tratando de buscar su olor. Por una vez, la situación se le volvía complicada porque todo el bosque olía a ella, en especial a su sangre.

Molesto, se encargó de ir al primer punto donde el olor a sangre era muy fuerte. Pero allí no había nada, solo un enorme charco rojo y lo que parecía ser la esencia no solo de un hombre, sino de varios. Sus colmillos se agrandaron, imaginándose lo qué había sucedido en aquel sitio. Los encontraría y los mataría sin piedad.

Su sentido lo avisaron de otro punto donde el olor a sangre era fuerte. El baile de los pétalos de flores, bailaron a su alrededor, y Sesshomaru percibió aquella sangre fresca y reciente.

Ahora ya no tenía duda de donde estaba.

Antes de que pudiera dar un paso, Tenseiga vibró con fuerza sobre su cinto y por unos instantes, la miró con extrañeza.

.

-¡Maldito, Sesshomaru! –perjuró Inuyasha nuevamente.

Corriendo con todo lo que sus pies le daban con Kagome a cuestas, el hanyou emprendía el camino que el demonio había tomado. La ventaja del youkai era que él volaba e iba más rápido, por lo que alcanzarle le llevaría bastante. Al menos habían conseguido su objetivo. Kagome se lo repetía una y otra vez medio aliviada. Aún quedaba el asunto de que Sesshomaru estaba con otra, y como Miroku había dicho, no era muy normal que un demonio se pasara todas las semanas visitando a una humana para llevarle regalos. Cualquiera mujer, por muy youkai que fuera, pensaría en la infidelidad. Además si teníamos en cuenta la historia de su padre, no es que ayudara mucho. Y si Sesshomaru se la llevara a su palacio, dudaba que _doña despreciable_, se sintiera a gusto. Estaba convencida que aquella mujer maquinaría la forma en quitar a Rin de en medio, sin que Sesshomaru se enterara.

De repente, la nariz de Kagome chocó contra la dura espalda de Inuyasha al haber frenado de golpe.

-¡Inuyasha! ¡¿A qué ha venido eso?! –sobándose la nariz dolorida.

Vio cómo él usaba la suya propia, olisqueando el aire de un lado para otro al igual que un perro al sentir un olor inusual.

-Huelo a sangre –y desgraciadamente sabía a quién pertenecía-. ¡Maldita sea! –tras tener el camino concreto a seguir, Inuyasha volvió a correr como alma que llevaba el diablo.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntaba Kagome.

-Es Rin. Huelo su sangre.

-Pero, ¿qué dices?

-Se supone que Miroku-sama y los demás debían cuidarla.

-Se supone… pero no les huelo… -por lo que la muchacha había vuelto a escaparse sin que nadie se enterara. Pero, ¿por qué lo hacía?

Otro olor conocido acudió a su nariz.

-¡Mira, es Sesshomaru! –le señaló Kagome.

No había duda, estaban en el camino correcto. Solo esperaba no encontrarse con otra atrocidad. Sesshomaru jamás lo perdonaría.

La pareja llegó al lugar al mismo tiempo que Sesshomaru. Lo que vieron, produjo un terror en común, pero expresada de distintas maneras. Kagome tras lanzar un quejido de angustia, había tenido que apartar la mirada y ocultarla tras su esposo. Inuyasha solo observaba aquello atónito, sin palabras. Sesshomaru por su parte, se fue acercando a Rin, o más bien, a lo poco que quedaba del cuerpo sin vida de Rin. Llevaba puesto un kimono viejo y que no recordaba habérselo regalado, y que además, estaba completamente rasgado. Tenía numerosas heridas por todo el cuerpo y la cara estaba completamente deformada.

Sesshomaru se agachó a su lado y se fijó en la razón de su muerte. Su cuello mordido por algún tipo de demonio o animal salvaje, lo mismo que sus piernas y sus brazos, donde la mordida había sido tan fuerte que las extremidades superiores estaban fuera de su sitio.

Una tormenta surcó el cielo iluminando momentáneamente el cielo, y después las primeras gotas de lluvia que se fueron transformando en una lluvia fuerte acompañada de ruidosos truenos.

El suelo se convirtió en barro, manchando la prenda blanca del demonio y los pies desnudos de Inuyasha quién se sentía con ganas de echarle en cara a Sesshomaru la muerte de Rin. Pero percibía su ira, su impotencia, sus dientes apretados, sus ganas de llorar, y comprendía muy bien lo mal que debía estar pasándolo, por lo que calló. Kagome a su lado, lloraba con fuerza, negándose a creer lo que había pasado, negándose a creer que aquello fuera cierto.

-¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Miroku junto a Sango y Kohaku también habían llegado a la zona. Cuando vieron a Sesshomaru apretando el cuerpo sin vida de Rin, se quedaron horrorizados como lo estaba Kagome.

.

Los llantos ahogados de la mujer de Inuyasha y de otra que no recordaba, solo hacía que Sesshomaru se diera cuenta de que aquello era terriblemente real.

Rin había muerto.

La miró de nuevo como si tuviera la esperanza de que estuviera errado y que en algún momento abriera los ojos con una sonrisa, diciéndole que todo había sido una broma. Sin embargo, era ver la sangre de ella sobre su garra para despertar de la ilusión. Llevó su garra a la boca. Olía a ella, sabía a ella.

-Rin –murmuró contra su cuerpo.

Perderla otra vez, perderla por tercera vez.

Era demasiado.

No lo permitiría.

Burlaría a la muerte una vez más.

Levantándose con Rin contra él, se dirigió al grupo de su hermano que lloraban y se lamentaban por lo ocurrido.

-Ponerla en algún lugar donde su cuerpo no sea consumido.

-¿Qué piensas hacer? –preguntó Kohaku airado y molesto con él-. ¿Es que piensas levantarle alguna clase de altar para que puedas adorarla siempre que te plazca?

-Kohaku –le amonestó Miroku.

-¡Lo sabes y lo saben todos! ¡Sesshomaru ha tenido la culpa de la muerte de Rin! –aunque él también tenía parte de culpa, al dormirse. Pero el demonio era el principal culpable por haberla abandonado.

-Pienso devolverle la vida.

Sus palabras fueron el mismo rayo de esperanza que cayó sobre el árbol cercano, iluminando aquel bosque oscuro por las densas nubes.

-¿Es eso posible? –preguntó Kagome.

-Tenseiga solo puede revivir a una persona una sola vez –expuso Kohaku, quién aún seguía picando al demonio. Jamás le perdonaría lo sucedido y siempre se lo echaría en cara-, su madre lo dijo… -acordarse de ella, fue cuando comprendió lo que quería hacer-. ¿Piensas pedirle a tu madre que le devuelva el alma de Rin como hizo en aquella ocasión?

Pero Sesshomaru no contestó. Dejó a Rin en los brazos de Inuyasha, y dio la media vuelta, caminando a paso lento pero seguro.

-Inuyasha, vamos con él –si había esperanza, Kagome tenía que cerciorarse de que así fuera.

-Yo también iré –dijo Kohaku.

-Kohaku –lo llamó Sango preocupada.

-Tranquila, hermana. No pasará nada.

Dispuesto todo, Inuyasha le entregó el cuerpo de Rin a Miroku, quién al verla, se sintió apenado. Si los niños la vieran, llorarían de disgusto.

Debían buscar algún lugar donde pudieran ocultarla y que permitiera que su cuerpo se conservara hasta el regreso de Sesshomaru. Ahora era su única esperanza y debían agarrarse a ella.

.

Sesshomaru caminaba y caminaba. Inuyasha y los demás lo seguían detrás sin decirle nada, solo hablando entre ellos. Kohaku aún sentía rabia por aquel demonio que prácticamente destrozó la vida de la persona que tanto amaba. Kagome mantenía cierto recelo de que todo lo que le hubieran contado, hubiese sido una mentira para animarles. Después de todo, él caminaba con parsimonia y miraba continuamente al cielo. E Inuyasha no sabía que decirle en aquella situación. Para él, haberle visto tan devastado, como si hubiera perdido la razón para vivir, era algo nuevo pero a la vez muy familiar. Quizás… quizás es que realmente sí sentía algo especial por la jovencita. Entonces, ¿por qué la había abandonado para siempre y cambiado por otra?

El hanyou escuchó como su mujer se dirigía al exterminador. Llevaban bastante tiempo parados en aquel claro, y Sesshomaru tenía la mirada concentrada en el cielo.

-Así es Kagome-sama, yo conocí a la madre de Sesshomaru.

-¿En serio crees que ella puede resucitar a Rin?

-Bueno, lo hizo aquella vez, aunque se ve que fue por Sesshomaru –mirándolo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Inuyasha interesado, acercándose a ambos humanos.

-Acortándolo, les contaré que la madre de Sesshomaru sometió a su hijo a una dura prueba que le costó la vida de Rin. Eso sirvió para que él conociera la compasión. Sin embargo, como Sesshomaru mostraba demasiada tristeza por la muerte de Rin, su madre le hizo el favor de devolverle la vida.

-¿Cómo lo hizo? –preguntó Kagome.

-La madre de Sesshomaru tiene un colgante, una piedra llamada Meidou Seki que conecta la entrada de este mundo con el del más allá.

Kagome miró al exterminador con asombro ante esa historia y enseguida cayó en la cuenta de que Sesshomaru planeaba recuperar la vida de Rin del Más Allá con la ayuda de aquella piedra.

Aunque dicha idea la emocionaba, por un lado, no podía evitar relacionarlo con las películas de ficción que había visto en su época. ¿Quién podría imaginar que en aquella era donde no existían los coches o el teléfono, podrían recuperar el alma de un moribundo y devolverle la vida sin ningún problema?

Inuyasha levantó la cabeza al sentir algo poderoso y desconocido en el aire. Kagome y Kohaku vieron una gigantesca silueta sobre los cielos.

-¡Es ella! –reconoció Kohaku la forma perruna de la madre de Sesshomaru.

Al igual que la vez anterior, Sesshomaru voló hacia donde estaba ella, obligándola a que se percatara de su presencia y que descendiera a suelo firme.

Cuando ambas fuerzas chocaron en el suelo, Inuyasha, Kagome y Kohaku se habían acercado hasta ellos. La primera impresión de la pareja fue el asombro por el enorme parecido que guardaba la madre con el hijo. Aunque supieran que Sesshomaru no había heredado nada del físico de Inutaisho, no se esperaban que fuera tanto de su progenitora.

-Sesshomaru, otra vez tú y tus molestos modales –parecía que no solo había heredado de ella el físico, fue la segunda opinión de la pareja.

.

Irasue advirtió la presencia de la pareja junto a Kohaku, y no pudo evitar sonreír con sorna.

-Veo que nuevamente has venido acompañado. Aunque esta vez de mi hijastro, una nueva humana parecida a aquella niña y aquel exterminador. Realmente has acabado por simpatizar con esas razas que odiabas tanto.

-Déjate de tonterías –cortando el asunto. Si la dejaba, su madre seguiría haciendo gala de su desconsideración hacia él y no tenía tiempo que perder-. Necesito la Meidou Seki para recuperar el alma de Rin.

-¿Rin? –haciéndose la desentendida- ¡Ah! La niña aquella. ¿Otra vez ha acabado en el mundo de los muertos?

-No tengo tiempo para tus bromas.

-Lamento informarte que aunque te dé la Meidou Seki, te será imposible hacer uso de ella.

-¿Por qué? –fue Inuyasha el que había preguntado.

-Porque de repente ha dejado de funcionar.

-¿Cómo que de repente? –preguntó Kagome sin creérselo. No tenía sentido.

Esa era una buena pregunta de la que Irasue no podía contestarla, al menos hasta que pudiera ver a Tenseiga. Agachando la mirada para observarla en el cinto de su hijo, frunció el ceño.

-Sesshomaru, veo que todos los poderes que obtuviste con Tenseiga han regresado a su espada original –mirando de reojo la Tetsaiga de su hijastro-, quedándote con el simple poder de resucitar a los muertos.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-¿No lo sabías? Una vez que solo Tenseiga tiene la capacidad de devolver la vida a los muertos, ésta perderá su habilidad después de que la persona con la que ha sido objeto de resucitación muera.

Sesshomaru volvió a agrandar los ojos, desconocedor de aquello. Para él siempre había estado la idea de que en aquella espada tuviera el poder de resucitar a los muertos, que nunca se había parado a pensar en las numerosas objeciones que parecía tener.

-Te lo dije hace tiempo Sesshomaru. Poseer esa espada no significa que te hayas convertido en un Dios y poder resucitar a alguien las veces que quieras. La muerte es algo natural. Que suceda antes de lo esperado, es parte de nuestro destino. Esa niña que ahora quieres volver a resucitar, ha sido llamada por la muerte tres veces. Quizás debas entender que su sitio no está en este mundo y que solo estás prolongando su vida durante corto tiempo para que ella vuelva a sufrir el dolor de la muerte. ¿No has pensado en ello, Sesshomaru?

Sesshomaru escuchaba las palabras de su madre, las cuales podían tener lógica. Pero…

Levantó la vista y con rostro serio.

-Pero yo la amo, madre.

La confesión había dejado boquiabiertos a Inuyasha, a Kagome, a Kohaku y a la propia Irasue.

Una vez que Irasue recuperó la compostura, observó a su hijo con fastidio. Y soltó un amargo suspiro.

-Creía estar equivocada, pero se ve que estaba en lo cierto –ante la intriga de todos, incluida la de su propio hijo, Irasue prosiguió-. Aquella vez, Sesshomaru, me fijé en cómo mirabas a aquella niña y cómo la tratabas. Era la misma expresión que tu padre cuando estaba conmigo. Sin embargo, tú lo hacías frente a una niña pequeña, por lo que no me parecía normal y jamás se me ocurriría pensar que tuvieras sentimientos afectivos por ella. ¡Por una niña humana, Sesshomaru! –le dijo a modo de reprimenda, algo a lo que Sesshomaru no se sentía avergonzado. Viendo esa determinación y el amor que su hijo profesaba, Irasue soltó otro suspiro amargo-. Realmente te pareces a tu padre más de lo que piensas.

Así que su madre había sospechado que él sentía algo por Rin, mientras que él había tardado en descubrirlo. Pues era como ella decía, ¿sentir afecto por una niña? No era muy normal.

No obstante, no estaba para hablar de semejanzas o rarezas.

-¿No piensas ayudarme a cómo devolver la vida a Rin?

-Ya te he dicho que la Meidou ha dejado de funcionar tras la muerte de la niña. Después de todo, la Meidou Seki está vinculada con Tenseiga.

Sesshomaru agachó la cabeza frustrado de que su idea no tuviera éxito. Miró a Tenseiga que ahora no era más que una espada inútil. Una espada inútil que había vibrado ante la muerte de Rin, como si reconociera a su víctima.

-Pero, digo yo –intervino Kagome-, si Tetsaiga ha absorbido los poderes de Tenseiga, quizás ahora Tetsaiga como es una nueva espada, pueda tener la capacidad de devolver la vida a los muertos.

-Es imposible –denegó Irasue.

-¡¿Por qué?!

-Solo demonios puros y de gran poder como Inutaisho o Sesshomaru pueden tener la habilidad de ver a los mensajeros del Más Allá y activar el modo de sanación.

Entonces, tampoco existía esa posibilidad.

¿En serio que todo estaba perdido?

Sin embargo, para Sesshomaru parecía no estarlo. Las palabras de su madre, fueron como bombillas que se encendían ante una nueva idea. Y como tantas otras veces, Sesshomaru se marchó silencioso del lugar.

-Pero ahora, ¿a dónde va?

-¡Tsk! Por fin se ha dado cuenta ese tonto –comentó la mujer molesta-. Solo faltaba que se lo cantara.

-¿Qué quiere decir? –preguntó Kagome sin comprender, al igual que Inuyasha y Kohaku.

-Si la Tenseiga no funciona, simplemente basta con crear una nueva Tenseiga a partir de los colmillos de Sesshomaru. Acaso, ¿no se ha vuelto igual o más poderoso que su padre?

-Pero, Rin ya ha sido resucitada con Tenseiga.

-Con la Tenseiga de Inutaisho –corrigió Irasue al exterminador-. Los poderes de las espadas de colmillos independientes son diferentes. Y Sesshomaru con lo fuerte que es, será capaz de conseguir una nueva Tenseiga con la habilidad de poder resucitar en más de una ocasión a la persona deseada.

Inuyasha parpadeó varias veces, observando a la mujer hablar de la fortaleza de su primogénita y sonreír orgullosa. Comprendió que por muy prepotente que fuese con Sesshomaru, en el fondo quería a su hijo y solo deseaba su felicidad.

-Muchas gracias.

Y Kagome y Kohaku no entendieron cómo Inuyasha le agradecía a esa mujer con reverencia incluida.

El desprecio surcó en los ojos de Irasue hacia Inuyasha.

-Da gracias a que portas la poderosa espada de Inutaisho, que te haría tragar tus palabras –una madre como otra cualquiera, pero orgullosa hasta la médula.

.

.

.

-¡¿Qué quieres, qué?! –había preguntado el excéntrico Totosai mirando con cara de panoli a Sesshomaru como si le hubiera hablado en lengua extranjera.

-Ya lo has oído, quiero que me fabriques una nueva Tenseiga.

El herrero se rascó la cabeza casi desnuda de cuero cabelludo. No le entraba en el cerebro que Sesshomaru le pidiera algo que siempre consideraba como un estorbo. Tenía a Bakusaiga, la espada perfecta para él, y además de su exclusiva propiedad. Y bueno… Tenseiga… parece ser que por alguna razón, había perdido su habilidad curativa, convirtiéndose en una espada inútil que tendría que ir para la chatarra.

¿Y ahora el frío y cruel demonio Sesshomaru quería seguir poseyendo una espada curativa?

No, no le entraba en la cabeza semejante teoría.

-Totosai –llamó el youkai en amenaza fría.

El herrero enseguida se puso nervioso. Aunque tuviese sus dudas, por nada en el mundo contradeciría a Sesshomaru, sobre todo cuando no tenía vía de escapatoria.

-Vale, vale, chico, no te pongas así. Sin embargo, debes entender que si hago una nueva espada, tendría que ser con uno de tus colmillos.

-… -el youkai frunció el cejo como si esas palabras le resultaran estúpidas y sin sentido.

-Lo que quiero decir Sesshomaru –sudando nervioso-, es que la Tenseiga que poseías, era a partir de uno de los colmillos de tu padre, y ahora mismo tú eres más fuerte que él. Por lo que es posible que la nueva Tenseiga tenga nuevas habilidades.

Por no decir que quizás no cumpla todos los requisitos que tenía la Tenseiga original, como el deseo de resucitar a alguien. Pues, según Totosai, la diferencia de carácter entre padre e hijo era abismal y eso influía en la espada. Pero claro, jamás se lo diría. Ya se encargaría de poner pies en polvorosa, en caso de que la espada no funcionase bien.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas? –preguntó el demonio directo.

-Pues un colmillo tuyo, un poco de tu sangre y una semana.

Una semana era demasiado, pero no quería apurar el asunto y que después la espada no funcionara como era debido.

-De acuerdo. Pero ni un día más.

.

.

.

Mientras el equipo de Inuyasha había llegado a la aldea, siendo recibidos por Miroku, Sango y Shippo asombrados.

Kagome no tardó en contarles lo inútil que era usar la Meidou Seki, así como la consecuencia de la muerte de Rin sobre la Tenseiga. También les contó la idea de la madre de Sesshomaru, como única salvación para que la joven pudiera volver a la vida.

-¿Y dará resultado? –había preguntado Miroku desconfiado.

-Parece que es la única alternativa –le contestó Kagome deprimida.

-¿Y si la nueva espada de Sesshomaru no funciona? –preguntó esta vez Sango, quién al igual que Kohaku, mantenía sus dudas de que de un colmillo de Sesshomaru, pudiera salir una espada milagrosa.

-Debemos confiar –seguía Kagome, rezando para que los temores de sus amigos no se hicieran realidad-. Me gustaría ver a Rin-chan. ¿Dónde habéis puesto su altar?

-Seguidnos –dijo Miroku, emprendiendo el camino hacia la parte trasera de la aldea-. La hemos escondido en el interior de una cueva rocosa y le hemos cosido las manos a su cuerpo.

-Así no quedaría manca como quedó Sesshomaru –dijo Shippo como broma en un intento de animar el ambiente, aunque nadie se rió del chiste.

.

.

.

Los días fueron pasando. Inuyasha y sus amigos esperaban pacientemente la llegada de Sesshomaru con la nueva espada.

En ese lapso de tiempo, Miroku y Sango comenzaban a desconfiar que Sesshomaru mandara a hacer una espada curativa. Desconocían todas las aventuras que Rin les había contado a Inuyasha y su mujer, y sobre todo, desconocían que el demonio amara a la joven humana. Kohaku y Kagome, por su parte, visitaban todos los días a la fallecida Rin, cada uno independientemente. Aunque estuviera cubierta de hielo para así conservar su cuerpo, ambos se quedaban bastante tiempo haciéndole compañía y dándole un monólogo. Tanto Kagome como Kohaku le hablaban sobre los acontecimientos del día, como si pudiera oírles. Kagome esperaba que se recuperara pronto, añadiendo que Ryu la echaba mucho de menos. Que ahora el cachorro se sentía intranquilo y lloraba continuamente ante la falta de su niñera favorita. Kohaku por su parte, le pedía perdones por haberle dicho que no era merecedora de Sesshomaru. Si hubiera estado callado, quizás Rin seguiría viva, y volvería a ser la de antes.

Después de haber escuchado la confesión de Sesshomaru ante Irasue, Kohaku supo que él había empeorado la situación al haberle destrozado a Rin todas las esperanzas. Por lo que su muerte de Rin era realmente por su culpa. Con remordimientos, Kohaku recordó cómo la había matado con sus palabras de rabia y celos, sin saber nada de los sentimientos del demonio.

.

Al regresar a la aldea, Kohaku notó alboroto y cierto aire de miedo. Los aldeanos solo se sentían así cuando habitaba un demonio cerca o cuando Sesshomaru aparecía para visitar a Rin.

Teniendo la creencia de que era lo segundo, Kohaku corrió hacia donde estaban su hermana y los demás. Seguro que Sesshomaru estaría con ellos. Sus sospechas se vieron ciertas, al verle frente a su hermana, Inuyasha y todos los demás. Junto a él estaba Totosai encima de su vaca voladora.

Tras haber preguntado por el paradero de Rin, Kagome se adelantó a darle la ubicación y a acompañarlo. De todos los allí presentes, ella era la que más ansiaba que Rin volviera a la vida. Inuyasha, también los siguió por si acaso, y porque no le gustaba que su mujer estuviera asolas con Sesshomaru. Tenía la inquietud que si algo fallaba, la tomara con la persona que tuviera más cerca. Sin Rin, Sesshomaru sería capaz de cualquier atrocidad.

Kohaku observó como los tres se dirigían a la cueva donde estaba Rin. Se percató que en el cinto de Sesshomaru, aparte de la Bakusaiga y la Tenseiga, tenía una tercera espada. Seguro que debía ser la nueva Tenseiga que le había pedido.

-Totosai –escuchó la voz de su hermana-, ¿funciona la nueva espada?

-No lo sé –contestó el herrero con sinceridad-. Después de terminarla, Sesshomaru no ha querido hacer una prueba con ella.

-La madre de Sesshomaru dijo que esa nueva Tenseiga, podría tener nuevos y mayores poderes que la Tenseiga original –dijo Kohaku para tranquilizar a su hermana y a su marido.

-Seguramente así sea. Pero al igual que puede que tenga nuevos poderes, puede que haya sido prescindida de otros.

-¿Qué quiere decir? –preguntó Miroku.

-El colmillo que usé para fabricar la Tenseiga original provenía de Inutaisho, un demonio bondadoso, capaz de proteger a los seres que más aprecia. Sesshomaru por su contra, es un demonio frío y cruel. Aunque haya cambiado un poco, sus sentimientos de querer proteger a alguien son muy distintos a los de su padre.

-Pero si ese alguien es a quién más ama Sesshomaru, la cosa no debe ser tan negativa, ¿no? –seguía Kohaku con la esperanza de que la espada tuviera el efecto deseado.

-Supuestamente así debería ser. Pero estamos hablando de Sesshomaru.

Un Sesshomaru que Totosai desconocía que amaba a una humana. Si lo supiera, se caería de la impresión de aquella vaca tan extraña como él.

-A propósito, ¿por qué Sesshomaru porta la Tenseiga original si ahora no vale para nada? –preguntó Miroku intrigado en ese detalle.

El herrero se encogió de hombros.

Misterios de Sesshomaru que solo él y nadie más sabría.

.

La cueva donde habían metido a Rin era fría y húmeda. A cada paso que el demonio daba, el frío se calaba en su piel. Eso lo molestaba. Meter a la cándida y dulce Rin en un lugar como aquel era inaceptable. Ya arreglaría cuentas con su hermano. Lo primero era devolverle la vida a Rin.

Tenía una nueva Tenseiga. Jamás llegó a creer que en un futuro la necesitase tanto, hasta el punto de mandarla crear a partir de uno de sus colmillos.

Todavía no había probado su poder, y sabía que eso era un error. Pero si reunía las mismas habilidades que la Tenseiga original, querría probarla primero con Rin. Solo para ella la necesitaba. Le importaba un comino que su hermano o su sobrino murieran y él tuviera la capacidad de resucitarles.

Se detuvo en seco.

-¿Sesshomaru? –dijo Inuyasha extrañado.

El youkai cayó en la cuenta de que inconscientemente estaba cometiendo el mismo error que cuando había ingresado en el Infierno durante la prueba que su madre le había sometido. Nada más le había importado que recuperar a Rin del mundo de los muertos. Lo que allí sucediera, no era de su incumbencia. Por eso, no solo no había podido salvarla, sino que había aprendido que si no tenía compasión hacia los demás, no sería capaz de usar el verdadero poder de la Tenseiga de su padre.

Siguió caminando, ignorando la extrañeza de Inuyasha y su mujer.

Debía pensar bien lo que iba a hacer antes de usar la espada. Estaba hecha con su colmillo y con su sangre. Según parecía la Tenseiga original aparte del colmillo de su padre, también llevaba su sangre. Por lo que la nueva Tenseiga solo podría ser usada por él o por algún descendiente suyo que fuera demonio puro y de poder similar. Su madre ya había dicho que el poder curativo de Tenseiga era gracias a su poder demoníaco que le permitía ver a los servidores del más allá.

Caminando, pisando los pequeños charcos amontonados por la humedad de la cueva, Sesshomaru pensaba en las palabras de Totosai. Su nueva espada, al igual que cuando obtuvo la Bakusaiga, eran más poderosas que las dos espadas de su padre, debido a que lo había sobrepasado. La nueva Tenseiga tendría nuevos poderes. Estaba intrigado en saber qué clase de nuevos poderes tenía, así como usarla sabiamente. Y aunque le costara, desear que la espada no solo pudiera revivir a Rin, sino a todos aquellos que le rodeaba. Tenía que hacerlo por Rin.

Llegó y ahí la vio, encerrada en un bloque de hielo, ataviada con uno de los kimonos que le había regalado. Limpia de toda sangre que había visto, aunque las cicatrices de las mordeduras y de algunas rozaduras, persistían por su piel. Sus muñecas habían sido cosidas a su piel y le habían cerrado los ojos, dando la imagen de una joven que dormía profundamente.

La nueva Tenseiga comenzó a vibrar como si expresara el corazón y las ansias de Sesshomaru por revivir a aquella humana.

El youkai desenvainó la espada quién no cesaba de vibrar. Sesshomaru comprendió que debía calmarse y creer en su poder, como había estado haciendo siempre.

Esperó unos segundos y cerró los ojos concentrándose en el poder de su espada, como si quisiera adivinar a través de sus sentidos, cuál era el funcionamiento correcto.

-Sesshomaru, ¿a qué estás esperando? –preguntó Kagome desesperada.

-¡Shh! Calla, Kagome –le dijo Inuyasha.

Inuyasha observaba como la nueva espada vibraba con fuerza en la mano de Sesshomaru como si estuviera reconociéndolo. Sabía por experiencia propia que no era nada fácil usar ese tipo de espadas, a no ser que se fundieran con su poseedor.

La espada dejó de vibrar y brilló con tanta luz que cegó a Inuyasha y posteriormente a Kagome. La luz derritió el bloque de hielo en el que Rin estaba, Sesshomaru abrió los ojos y dio un mandoble sobre el cuerpo de la humana.

La luz se hizo más intensa, saliendo rayos del interior de la cueva y que Miroku y los demás alcanzaron a ver.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Shippo alucinado.

-El poder de la nueva Tenseiga –respondió Totosai-. Maldito chico, siempre lo consigue todo a la primera –no pudo evitar murmurar por el talento de Sesshomaru en el manejo de la espada. No importaba que fuera Tenseiga, Tetsaiga, Bakusaiga o la nueva Tenseiga, siempre conseguía arrancarle todo su potencial. Definitivamente, se había convertido en un demonio muy superior a su padre.

Ahora el problema radicaba en que la espada cumpliera el objetivo deseado.

En el interior de la caverna, lo que ocurría realmente, seguía siendo un misterio. La luz cegaba tanto que no se podía ver nada de nada.

Todo lo contrario para Sesshomaru, una vez dado el mandoble, sobre sus brazos cayó el cuerpo de Rin. Con la nueva Tenseiga en la mano derecha, sostenía el cuerpo de Rin con la otra.

Sesshomaru sintió una sensación de dejhavú. ¿Acaso aquello no había sido casi igual que en la segunda muerte de Rin? Solo esperaba que en esa ocasión, Rin abriera los ojos.

-Rin, despierta.

Palabras escuchadas por Inuyasha y Kagome que eran la única pista para saber qué estaba pasando dentro de esa luz que no dejaba de brillar con intensidad.

Por fin la luz había dejado de iluminar el lugar. Kagome más que Inuyasha suspiró aliviada y rápidamente se interesó por Rin. Se enfocó en la espalda de Sesshomaru donde al parecer tenía a la joven en brazos. Desde su posición no podía ver si Rin habría vuelto a la vida, pero si había salido tanta luz de aquella espada, entonces, todo debió haber salido bien.

-¿Cómo está Rin?

Pero el youkai se mantuvo silencioso, quieto. Eso no gustó a Kagome, por lo que miró a Inuyasha, como si él pudiera darle la respuesta. Viendo a su marido apenado sin dignarse a mirarla, supo que la espada no había funcionado.

-No… -impotente, su cuerpo cayó de rodillas contra el suelo y comenzó a llorar de rabia e impotencia.

.

Lejos de ellos, Totosai frunció la boca.

-Mucho espectáculo de luces, pero parece que todo ha sido inútil –comentó con tranquilidad.

Los allí presentes se quedaron de piedra y no tardaron en comenzar las lamentaciones.

Totosai que seguía ignorando la relación del muerto con los allí presentes, optó por marcharse del lugar, antes de que Sesshomaru lo encontrara y lo descuartizara en millones de pedazos y se los diera como sobremesa a algún youkai.

No fue más que un paso lo que su vaca había dado, hasta sentir una presencia extraña.

Aquella presencia tan extraña, era aterradora y casi idéntica a Sesshomaru, por lo que Shippo y Kirara al sentirla, tuvieron escalofríos. La felina se transformó instintivamente en gata grande, al notar aquella presencia como un peligro.

-¿Kirara? ¿Qué ocurre?

-Alguien… -tartamudeaba Shippo- Alguien… Hay alguien como Sesshomaru…

.

En el interior de la cueva, Sesshomaru continuaba agarrando el cuerpo sin vida de Rin, culpándose de haberla dejado morir. Culpando de no ser como su padre y que su colmillo no tuviera la habilidad de revivirla. ¿Para qué servía ser más poderoso que su padre si no podía recuperar la vida de la persona que tanto amaba?

Apretó los dientes con fuerza viendo como toda la historia se volvía a repetir. Pero ahora ya no había Meidou Seki con posibilidad de revivirla. Y tampoco habían más alternativas. La nueva Tenseiga había sido la última opción y al final nada.

De repente, la espada volvió a vibrar en su mano y después el cuerpo de Rin empezó a convulsionarse.

-¡Rin!

El tono de alerta de Sesshomaru, hizo que Kagome levantara la vista con los ojos impregnados en lágrimas. Inuyasha lo llevaba observando un buen rato, desde el mismo momento en el que sintió algo extraño y Tetsaiga comenzara a temblar inquieta.

Sesshomaru solo observaba como aquel cuerpo que tenía en brazos se sacudía una y otra vez, cada vez con más violencia. No entendía lo que pasaba. ¿Acaso la espada había funcionado pero de un modo distinto al que quería?

-¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡¿Qué pasa?! –preguntaba Kagome más desesperada, pero ninguno de los dos hermanos le daba respuesta, sencillamente porque no sabían qué decirle.

Y así como de repente el cuerpo de la joven había comenzado a sacudirse, había dejado de hacerlo de golpe.

Luego los ojos tanto de Sesshomaru como de Inuyasha se abrieron como platos al escuchar el débil latir de un corazón.

-Rin –volvió a llamarla Sesshomaru, dejando de lado la espada y apoyando la garra libre sobre su mejilla. Estaba fría y su tez seguía careciendo del color de la vida, pero el débil latir persistía. Estaba viva, pero en cuerpo daba la impresión de estar muerta.

Sesshomaru escuchó el frágil y casi silencioso gemido de Rin, y después la muchacha entreabrió sus ojos.

Sesshomaru se la quedó viendo con sorpresa.

-¿Sesshomaru-sama? -susurró con voz ahogada.

La voz de Rin supuso la misma sorpresa y alegría en Kagome e Inuyasha que seguían sin ver nada, pero les daba igual. La habían escuchado claramente. Rin había vuelto a la vida.

Kagome había exclamado su nombre entre emoción y lágrimas. Levantándose, había tenido la intención de ir donde estaba Sesshomaru y abrazarla con fuerza, llena de felicidad, pero la mano de Inuyasha sobre su hombro la intercedió, negando con la cabeza. Ante la confusión de Kagome, el hanyou le hizo una seña al demonio que aún seguía dándole la espalda y completamente concentrado en la humana que había podido resucitar, olvidándose de que ellos estaban ahí, donde parecía encontrarse perdido en un mundo donde solo estaban él y aquella humana que había confesado amar. Kagome comprendió que lo mejor lo que su marido quería decir. Rin estaba viva y ya la abrazaría y la regañaría por haberse escapado e ido hacia el peligro. Tendría mucho tiempo para hacerlo.

Rin observaba a Sesshomaru, donde a pesar de su rostro inexpresivo, mostraba un pequeño atisbo de confusión y alivio. Le recordaba tanto a cuando había sido resucitada por segunda vez, que una sonrisa se asomó de sus labios al percatarse de que cada vez que resucitaba, Sesshomaru siempre estaba ahí, frente a ella. Si no fuera porque era imposible, Sesshomaru parecía el típico príncipe de los cuentos de hadas que despertaba a su bella durmiente de su sueño eterno con un beso de amor.

Obviamente él nunca la besaría, sobre todo cuando ya estaba con otra. Lo único con lo que podría contentarse era con su garra sobre su mejilla, igual que la otra vez. La reconfortaba tanto, que no podía evitar seguir alimentando ese amor que había sentido desde niña. Pero, debía recordar que él ya estaba con otra. Tenía que dejar de hacerse ilusiones.

-No vuelvas a cometer más estupideces –y la reprimenda suave que le dio, fueron un buen incentivo para dejar de soñar despierta.

Sesshomaru sería su príncipe de fantasía, pero nunca en la realidad.

-Lo siento –contestó apenada.

Sesshomaru suspiró nuevamente.

Menudo susto que había pasado. Menos mal que la espada había cumplido con su función, aunque, por otro lado, se sentía inquieto. ¿Por qué la piel de Rin seguía fría y su piel pálida? Hasta que su piel no recuperase el color y fuese cálida, Sesshomaru no dejaría de acariciar aquella mejilla de suave textura. Era como una adicción para él, y su instinto parecía resurgir de las sombras.

-¿Sesshomaru-sama? –murmuró de nuevo con voz medio apagada.

-…

Podría controlarse. Era hora de luchar contra el instinto. Desde luego, no iba a permitir separarse de ella, de nuevo, y que cometiera más tonterías. Tenía que aprender a relajarse.

-Lo siento, amo –le dijo ella con su mano fría sobre su mejilla. Una extremidad fría, pero la sensación le resultó cálida e inocente que compitió contra el instinto.

Viendo su mano, Sesshomaru se fijó con sorpresa como no existían las costuras que los amigos de su medio hermano le habían hecho. Fijándose en otros detalles, Rin ya no tenía restos de ningún corte o de cicatrices. Era como si la humana hubiera nacido de nuevo con sus dieciséis años, conservando sus recuerdos y esa personalidad que tanto adoraba.

¿Acaso entraba dentro de los poderes de su nueva espada?

Con una nueva idea en mente, Sesshomaru recogió su espada del suelo y la colocó sobre su cinto junto con la Bakusaiga y la Tenseiga de su padre que conservaría como recuerdo y comenzó a caminar.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó ella todavía en sus brazos.

-La mujer de Inuyasha y los demás estarán deseando verte.

Rin se contrajo y apretando con fuerza el haori de su amo, escondió su rostro en él.

-¿Y usted? Volverá a irse, ¿verdad? –preguntó Rin con pena.

Sesshomaru se detuvo y la observó donde ella no compartía la mirada.

-Volveré mañana para ver cómo evolucionas.

-Y después, se irá con su mujer, ¿no? –dijo rabiosa. Sino fuera porque ahora era objeto de estudio de su nueva espada, Sesshomaru no volvería a visitarla. Solo hasta que todo fuera bien, que regresaría con la mujer que había elegido. Para eso, casi preferiría seguir estando muerta.

Sesshomaru continuó su camino, dejando la respuesta de Rin en el aire, pero que la joven ya se imaginaba que se trataba de una afirmativa.

-Te llevaré conmigo, si todavía estás de acuerdo.

Que le dijera eso, era algo que Rin no se esperaba. Lo vio con asombro y él le devolvió la mirada inexpresivo.

Sin embargo, recordar que aunque estuviera con su amo, tendría que soportar viéndolo en compañía de otra. Eso sería una completa tortura y un daño mayor para su corazón.

-Pero a su esposa no le agradará.

-Ella no tiene porqué opinar.

Pero estar con el youkai que tanto amaba y verlo apegándose con otra, era algo que no quería ver.

Volvió a apretar las ropas de su haori, y apoyando su mejilla en él, aprovechó esos momentos para estar tan cerca de él.

.

Cuando todos habían visto a Rin de nuevo con vida, el júbilo que hubo en todos fue grande. Kagome fue la primera en echarse a ella, y desahogarse por los golpes emocionales que le había dado. Inuyasha la había medio sermoneado por sus tonterías, a lo que Rin se sentía entre avergonzada y con ganas de reírse, por lo tan parecidos que eran Sesshomaru e Inuyasha. Miroku, Sango y Shippo también clamaron su alegría de tenerla de regreso. Kohaku, el último, no se arriesgaba a acercarse tanto. Pues Rin seguía en los brazos posesivos de Sesshomaru y el youkai lo observaba con recelo. Solo sonrió sinceramente por su vuelta. Ya hablaría con ella y le pediría perdón de corazón.

-¡Oye! ¿Habéis visto? Rin no tiene las costuras en sus manos –dijo Sango viendo sus muñecas.

-¿Qué costuras? –preguntó la joven.

-Cuando te encontramos, tenías las manos fuera de… bueno, ya me entiendes –dijo Miroku, sin querer entrar en detalles.

-Parece que la espada de Sesshomaru es más poderosa que la Tenseiga original si ha conseguido un poder regenerativo tan grande –objetó Totosai rascándose la barbilla-. Aunque…

Sesshomaru lo miró instándole a que continuara.

-Parece que tiene otra habilidad –mirando esta vez a Rin.

-¿Cuál? –preguntó Kagome.

-Inuyasha, ¿me harías el favor de mostrárselo? –propuso Totosai, como si él supiera de lo que estaba hablando.

-¡Ni de broma, viejo loco! –sabía que de hacerlo, su hermano no se lo perdonaría.

-¿Qué hay de ti, pequeño zorro?

Shippo retrocedió negando nervioso con la cabeza.

-Pues yo tampoco quiero perder la vida –mirando esta vez a Sesshomaru, que parecía estar a punto de perder la paciencia, ya que él no entendía de lo que hablaba. Y si era algo malo, mataría a Totosai por no decírselo a la cara.

-Pero, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Kagome cada vez más desesperada.

Rin se encontraba asustada por aquello tan misterioso que Inuyasha, Shippo y Totosai sabían. Miró a Sesshomaru, quién a cada rato parecía sentirse molesto.

-Y por lo que veo, tú Sesshomaru no te has dado cuenta.

-Habla claro, Totosai. ¿Acaso hay algún inconveniente con Rin?

-¡Oh, no! ¡Ninguno! ¡Ninguno! Todo lo contrario.

-Eso es todo cuanto necesito saber –decretó, poniéndole punto y final al asunto.

-Sesshomaru –comenzó Inuyasha. Tenía derecho a saberlo, y seguro que se alegraría de saberlo-, tú no te has dado cuenta porque después de todo es tu olor, pero Rin se ha convertido en una como tú.

Rin pestañeó varias veces sin comprender muy bien las palabras. Sesshomaru miró a Inuyasha como si estuviera loco, luego a Rin. Ciertamente no podía oler nada en ella, pero su corazón funcionaba, aunque su piel era fría y pálida… … …como la de un demonio. Mirando sus manos donde debieran estar las costuras y los supuestos cortes que había visto, tuvo una vaga idea de lo que pretendía Totosai para demostrarle la habilidad de la nueva Tenseiga.

Él mismo lo puso en práctica al coger una de los brazos de Rin para sorpresa de la joven. Cuando Kagome y los demás vieron como Sesshomaru sin razón aparente le había hecho un corte muy profundo en su brazo desnudo, saltaron con insultos. Rin había sentido miedo cuando le había hecho, sin embargo, cuando Sesshomaru le había clavado sus largas uñas sobre su piel, no había sentido ninguna clase de dolor, parecía como si le hubiera dado una sutil caricia. Pero la mayor de sus sorpresas, fue ver cómo aquella herida se cerraba al instante, como si nunca le hubiera clavado la uña.

-Esto… cómo… -acercándose su brazo a sus ojos como si buscara el indicio de lo que ha pasado.

-Te has convertido en un demonio como yo, por lo que posees los poderes regenerativos –le dijo Sesshomaru.

Rin lo miró impresionada. Después, como si cayera en algo, se tocó sus orejas, su pelo como si buscara algo, y luego por todo su cuerpo, comprobando que no tenía orejas puntiagudas como los demonios o las perrunas de Inuyasha. De hecho, tampoco tenía ningún rasgo que la caracterizara como demonio.

-¿Cómo que un demonio? –preguntó Kagome incrédula- ¿Estáis ciegos o estáis locos? ¡Miradla! –señalándola.

-Pero tiene la sangre de Sesshomaru corriendo por sus venas –explicó Inuyasha.

¿La sangre de su amo? Se repitió Rin mirando sus manos, como si pudiera ver el fluir de la sangre.

-Pero, ¿eso significa que todos los humanos que Sesshomaru resucite se convertirán en demonios? –preguntó Kohaku llegando a esa conclusión.

Y por alguna extraña razón, eso no le gustaba a Rin. Por primera vez sintió deseos egoístas y crueles de que Sesshomaru no resucitara a nadie con Tenseiga.

-Es probable –dijo Totosai rascándose el mentón. Sino, no daban explicado ese cambio en la joven.

-No es así –denegó Sesshomaru.

Y sin explicarles la razón, pasó entre ellos, dirigiéndose hacia la cabaña de Rin. No quería que siguiera escuchando tonterías, además había vuelto a la vida y se había enterado que era una youkai como él.

Perfecto.

No necesitaba nada más.

-Sesshomaru-sama, ¿en qué se basa para estar tan seguro? –le preguntó la humana una vez que estuvieron en el interior.

-…

Sesshomaru ignorando su pregunta, observó el interior de la cabaña. Ya le había parecido lamentable hacía unos años, que ahora sus condiciones eran espantosas. No podía dejar a Rin por más tiempo en aquella aldea, pero por ahora tenía que descansar. Y él también. Nunca se había sentido tan agotado tanto física como emocionalmente. Demasiado para un youkai tranquilo como él.

Además, a partir de mañana, tenía que encargarse de Kagami y echarla del palacio y de su vida.

-¿Sesshomaru-sama?

Pero ahora solo quería estar a su lado y descansar. Mirando por todos los lados, buscó algún lugar decente y cómodo para que la muchacha se acostara junto a él. Tras encontrarlo, depositó a la joven en el suelo con cuidado.

Rin observó cómo Sesshomaru se sacaba las espadas y se sentaba a su lado con las piernas cruzadas. Lo vio apoyar la espalda contra la pared y cerrar los ojos. Parecía estar cansado.

¿Sería por su culpa? Que volviera a la vida era algo que todavía no daba entendido. La madre de Sesshomaru había dicho que era imposible que volviera a revivir. E Inuyasha y los demás habían estado hablando sobre los poderes de una nueva espada. ¿Sería aquella que no había visto nunca?

-Sesshomaru-sama –poniéndose de rodillas para estar a su altura-, ¿ha sido gracias a esa nueva espada que pude volver a la vida?

-Así es.

-¿Cómo? Creía que solo Tenseiga tenía esa habilidad.

El youkai la observó. Sabía de buena mano que cuando Rin se ponía curiosa, hasta que se saciara, no callaría. Con calma y paciencia, procedió a explicarle el origen de la espada, así como lo inútil que era ahora Tenseiga.

-Entiendo –dijo-. Pero entonces, ¿por qué sigue llevando la Tenseiga de su padre?

-Porque sigue siendo un recuerdo que me legó mi padre –y le resultaba muy duro deshacerse de ella, como seguramente le pasaba a su madre con la Meidou Seki sin poder. Era lo único que tenían para poder recordarle.

-Entiendo –repitió-. Lamento haberle causado muchas molestias –teniendo la confirmación a lo que pensaba. Su amo estaba así de agotado por su culpa.

Si hubiese sido más fuerte, y no retrocedido a las sombras del pasado, donde tras perder a sus seres más queridos, ya todo le había dado igual. Había perdido la confianza en sí misma, que hablar le resultaba una tontería. Sonreír, le producía un enorme esfuerzo. Relacionarse con los demás, el miedo de que se apartaran de su lado. Quejarse, otra tontería. ¿Qué más daba? No tenía a nadie por el cual vivir, solo Sesshomaru, por el cual esperaba que la rescatara de aquel vacío que había sufrido.

Su mentón fue bruscamente cogido y acercado a pocos centímetros de la cara del youkai. Rin sintió el rostro arder ante semejante proximidad.

-Me has causado más de un quebradero de cabeza. ¿Crees que con un lo siento podrás arreglarlo?

Su voz fría y sus ojos afilados dejaron a Rin sin palabras, sumándole la proximidad existente, ayudaban a que la joven no pudiera razonar o auto castigarse por haberle causado tanto alboroto. Por eso mismo, había sido su instinto demoníaco el que la instó a que hiciera aquello que tanto deseaba y que durante años se había contenido por la diferencia de edad y por su condición humana.

Rin acortó la proximidad entre ambos y sin pensar en las consecuencias, unió sus labios contra los suyos.

Como si hubiera adquirido experiencia, Rin profundizó el beso, enlazando su lengua con la suya. Fue cuando recibió respuesta del demonio que sin importarle hacerle daño, se echó encima suya, haciendo que el cuerpo femenino chocara con el duro suelo de madera.

-Si quieres arreglarlo así, ten por seguro que no seré nada cariñoso –le amenazó con la promesa de darle un momento que nunca olvidaría y que había estado aguantando durante años.

.

.

.

_Diez años después…_

Kagome se secó el sudor que existía en su frente. El sol de verano pegaba demasiado fuerte en aquel claro. Y que estuviera sin ningún sombrero que la protegiera y demasiado tiempo, no ayudaba mucho. Sin poder aguantar más el calor y expuesta a coger una insolación, Kagome decidió regresar a la aldea.

Atravesando la espesura del bosque, escuchó un sonido melódico muy familiar que la hizo sonreír. Cruzando el arbusto que separaba la espesura de la aldea, su sonrisa se amplió al ver aquella escena tan conmovedora y al mismo tiempo familiar y divertida.

La mujer observó la entrañable escena de una Rin con el mismo aspecto jovial que hace diez años, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado para ella, y que seguía portando esos exquisitos y carísimos kimonos que Sesshomaru seguía regalándole. En sus brazos, acunaba a un cachorro mientras le cantaba una nana para que se durmiera. A su lado y muy atentos, se encontraban Inuyasha con su cara típica de alucinado cada vez que veía aquello, y al otro al pequeño Ryu de once años, con la misma impresión que su padre. Sino fuera porque Rin no era pareja de Inuyasha, pasarían por el perfecto cuadro familiar.

Rin dejó de tatarear al sentir la presencia de Kagome. Con el paso del tiempo y la ayuda de Sesshomaru e Inuyasha, había aprendido a usar los poderes demoníacos, aunque solo tenía la capacidad de sentir, la rapidez y el instinto, por no mencionar de su eterna juventud.

-¡Kagome-sama! –la saludó Rin con alegría.

Tan alegre y con tanta emoción, que despertó al cachorro que tenía en sus manos, poniéndose a berrear con tanta fuerza que alertaba a los aldeanos que estaban cerca.

-Lo siento –se disculpó con una sonrisa traviesa y sacando la lengua para fuera.

-¡Keh! Sigues siendo una niña –dijo Inuyasha.

-Papi, si tío Sesshomaru llegara a escucharte, te mata –dijo Ryu con una sonrisa divertida.

-Y metafóricamente –completó Kagome con una sonrisa.

-Meta, ¿qué? –preguntó Inuyasha, ante una nueva palabra de la época de Kagome y que desde luego no sabía.

-Déjalo –restándole importancia.

La mujer se dirigió a Rin, quién le tendió al cachorro que no dejaba de llorar.

-Realmente Shiori-chan es muy distinta de Ryu-kun –comentó Rin, recordando lo tranquilo que era su querido ahijado.

-Se nota que ha debido heredarlo de Inuyasha, porque él también es muy quejica –dijo Kagome sin ninguna consideración.

-¡¿Cómo qué quejica?! –se quejó el hanyou rojo de ira. Tenía suerte su mujer de cargar a su hija, que sino sería capaz de hacerle cualquier cosa.

-¡Papá es un quejica! –se burló el pequeño Ryu riéndose con ganas.

Inuyasha miró con malos ojos a su hijo. De pequeño tan tierno, tan adorable, tan bonachón, que no supo en qué momento de la vida se había acabado convirtiendo en un niño que le faltaba el respeto… … …igual que la madre.

-…

Aún Rin tendría razón cuando le había dicho en una ocasión que Ryu había salido a Kagome mientras que Shiori a él.

El niño sin dejar de reírse a carcajada limpia, contagiando tanto a su madre como a su madrina, se llevó un susto tremendo cuando una especie de rayo apareció enfrente suyo, obligándolo a que cayera al suelo de culo.

De inmediato frunció el cejo y levantándose se encontró con el culpable de aquello, quién sonreía con autosuficiencia.

-Como siempre tan despistado y lento de reflejos, Ryu.

Fueron las palabras de un niño demonio de casi cinco años, de aspecto casi idéntico a Sesshomaru. El pelo, al igual que el de Ryu era negro con tonalidades marrones y lo tenía por encima de los hombros. Sus vestimentas blancas y la estola enroscada alrededor de la cintura, eran detalles que lo caracterizaban de la familia de demonios perro.

-¡Kenji! –dijo el niño levantándose y mirándole con odio.

Le daba igual que aquel niño fuese menor que él o que a su lado estuviera su tío Sesshomaru, observando la escena sin decir o hacer nada.

-Se nota que no aprendes nada de tu padre –siguió el menor con arrogancia-. Que se puede esperar de un hanyou.

Eso molestó ligeramente al hanyou implicado.

-¡Kenji! –fue esta vez la reprimenda de Rin quién estaba con los brazos en jarras- ¿Qué te tengo dicho del respeto hacia tu tío y tu primo?

-Disculpa madre, solo le estoy haciendo un favor a mi queridísimo primo, al enseñarle la diferencia entre ambos.

-¡Pero, serás…!

-¡Ryu! ¡Compórtate! –ordenó Kagome.

-¡Pero, mamá! ¡Si empezó él!

-Niño de mamá, que no sabe defenderse –seguía Kenji implacable.

-Kenji, ya es suficiente –dijo esta vez Sesshomaru.

-Sí, padre –siendo su palabra ley para el pequeño.

Ahora le tocó el turno a Ryu de reírse, viendo quién era ahora el niño de papá que no sabía defenderse. En consecuencia, se llevó un capón de su madre.

-¡Te dije que te comportaras! –le dijo como explicación al golpe.

El niño se sobó la cabeza adolorida y escuchó la mueca burlona de su primo. Definitivamente sentía el mismo odio que su padre con su tío.

-Será mejor que me marche a casa –dijo Rin, a sabiendas cuánto le gustaba a su hijo meterse con Ryu.

-Ven mañana a vernos –le dijo Kagome, despidiéndose de ella con una sonrisa.

-Pero que ese enano de Kenji no venga a recogerte –le pidió Ryu aún molesto.

-Siento mucho ser un enano, Ryu. Pero es curioso que a pesar de llevarnos cinco años de diferencia, mi poder sea superior al tuyo. No puedo esperar a heredar la Bakusaiga de mi padre y chocar con la Tetsaiga del tuyo. Eso sí tienes el buen olfato para saber usarla.

Como Sesshomaru ya había prendido la marcha, le tocó a Rin empujar a su hijo para que dejara de seguir metiéndose con su pobre ahijado, quién se había quedado con la boca abierta.

Poco después, a lo lejos escuchó como Ryu había gritado con toda la rabia posible.

-¡Juro que algún día le haré papilla!

-Le deseo mucha suerte –murmuró para sí mismo. Aunque claro, solo su madre pudo escucharle. Viéndola, donde parecía estar bastante enfadada con él-. Lo siento, madre. Pero es que es tan divertido meterse con él.

Rin suspiró y no le dio ninguna reprimenda. Le resultaba imposible. A pesar de ser un demonio como Sesshomaru, aún conservaba su bondad y la imposibilidad de reñir a alguien severamente. Y ya ni digamos reñir a su querido retoño. Queriendo olvidar lo ocurrido, decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué tal con la abuela?

-Muy bien. Me enseñó un par de trucos que aproveché con padre para practicar. Después fuimos a ver a Totosai para que forjara una espada para mí con un colmillo de padre.

-¡Eso es estupendo! Pronto vas a tener una espada para ti.

-Sí.

Sesshomaru adelantado, observaba a su mujer y a su hijo. Su hijo se había mostrado emocionado ante la idea de tener una espada propia, aunque fuese hecha con uno de sus colmillos. Ya le había dicho que si se la daba, era para que pudiera proteger a su madre.

Desde que Rin se había convertido en un demonio como él, muchas cosas habían pasado.

La primera de todas, había sido el lidiar con Kagami y casi obligarla a que abandonara el palacio. Sin embargo, la youkai se había resentido tanto, que había intentado organizar un ejército para matar a Rin. Aunque Rin poseyera la fuerza demoníaca, no sabía cómo usarla. Había sido su madre, que enterada del asunto, que había movilizado a su propio ejército, y merendado a Kagami en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Sesshomaru recordó con una pequeña sonrisa como después de aquello, su madre se había encargado de educar severamente a Rin como una youkai, y como ella había tenido la osadía de escaquearse de aquellas clases para visitar a la familia de Inuyasha. Las reprimendas que le daba Irasue a la joven eran épicas, pero ella no parecía sentirse arrepentida.

Mientras Rin se entrenaba como youkai, él se dedicaba a defender su territorio de los youkais osados o de aquellos ejércitos de humanos con segundas, que pretendían invadir sus tierras. En esos momentos, era cuando probaba el poder de su nueva espada celestial, descubriendo, cómo suponía, que los humanos resucitados con Tenseiga no se convertían en demonios como Rin.

Era la sangre que había bebido de ella que se había mezclado con la suya. Esa mezcla es la que había usado para crear la nueva Tenseiga, así como el deseo de estar juntos para siempre.

Algo de lo que agradecía, especialmente cuando sus instintos se hacían presentes y sentía un deseo voraz por poseerla. Al ser Rin un demonio, mantenía su mismo aguante y sobre todo, sentía el mismo instinto apasionado que él.

Poco tiempo después, Rin le había dado el mayor de todos sus orgullos, su hijo, entendiendo por fin los sentimientos de su padre hacia él. Desde el nacimiento de Kenji, su madre se volvió un poco más moderada en la formación de Rin, centrándose en su querido nieto y en darle consejos para amonestar al hijo de Inuyasha.

Le resultaba tan divertido, que no decía nada. Mientras no llegaran a las manos, así estaba bien.

-Sesshomaru-sama, ¿en qué piensa? –preguntó Rin curiosa.

-En nada. Regresemos a casa.

Madre e hijo afirmaron con una sonrisa.

He ahí su familia, una familia de youkais como siempre había deseado y que el destino se lo había concedido, a pesar de que originalmente su mujer había sido una humana. Una humana que antes de conocer, no tenía nada por lo que vivir. Solo un cuerpo vacío que vivía la vida con todo lo malo sucediéndole. Pensándolo bien, él también se había sentido vacío, sin nada por lo que vivir salvo el poder. Pero el poder no lo era todo. Solo traía desgracia y ese vacío que ahora llenaría con Rin, así como él el suyo hasta que sus vidas tocaran a su fin.

FIN

* * *

**Notas de autora:**

¿Qué puedo decir? Solo que me siento muy orgullosa de esta historia y que me alegra de haber transmitido las emociones a vosotros, mis lectores.

Muchísimas gracias por vuestros reviews y críticas que me sirven para seguir mejorando, y espero que este capítulo final también os guste. Solo pido una cosa que algunos/as no me matéis por no haber puesto el lemon. XDD

'Atori'


End file.
